Beyond Repair
by StraightEdgeEnigma
Summary: John Cena prides himself on being a role model and having admirable values, however when he hurts the one he fell hard for, it forces him to look at the man in the mirror. When an accident almost takes the life of the man he loves, a man he emotionally destroyed, he feels at fault. Can John fix Phil along with their broken relationship? Or is it beyond repair? Punkena Slash, R
1. Apologizing isn't Enough

**A/N: Okay here it is, Chapter 1 of our first chaptered fic. It's Punkena, it was an RP (Role Play), I (Cal), was Phil and Krystle was John. **

**Chapter 2 will be up as soon as we can get it. **

**We do have a trailer for this fic actually. Look on our profile, there should be a link. **

**We really hope that you all will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE and TNA. Trust me, if I owned Phil and AJ Lee and Krystle owned Cena and Kofi Kingston, you would never hear from either of us again. **

Beyond Repair

"Where the hell does he get off on hitting me in the fucking stomach with a lead pipe!" CM Punk Aka Phil Brooks seethed while his manager Paul Heyman stood there silently, listening to Phil drone on.

"This is bullshit! Then you!" Phil turns and jabs Heyman in the shoulder roughly. "Take off, and leave ME to fend for myself! Against an armed man!" Phil continued his face turning red in his anger. Paul shied away in fear of what the furious WWE Champion would do to him.

"Then AFTER ALL OF THAT! Cena fucking rips on me for paying tribute to the late great Macho Man, saying I'M stealing his elbow drop, and I STOLE the colors from Bret Hart, yet He BLANTANTLY rips ME off!" Phil screamed starting to pace wildly as Paul simply watched, glancing around to make sure the General Manager AJ Lee didn't hear the commotion and decide to drop by to see what was going on inside Phil's locker room.

"Now that's what 'I' call a Pipe Bomb!" Phil mocked Cena's words after he had been attacked by the injured Boston native.

"Fucking hypocrisy at its finest!" Phil hissed crossing his arms, glancing over to see Paul simply nodding along with whatever he said. He reached over and snatched the WWE title out of Paul's hands, grabbing a handful of his suit, opening the door with one hand and shoving him out with the other.

"Get the fuck out of my sight!" He screamed through gritted teeth, slamming the door shut behind him. If Paul Heyman was as smart as he thought he was, he'd simply walk away and not protest being thrown out, or else Phil knew it would get physical.

He seethed in raged as he replayed the events in his head. Cena, someone he used to consider his love- no... his boy-... almost a friend... actually they weren't really close friends. More like fuck buddies to be honest.

Cena treated him that way... at least his Ex-boyfriend Jeff Hardy had been romantic towards him. Even when Phil didn't consider himself to be into any of the candle light dinners, long walks on the beach, watching the sunset together, the small simplest things that seems to count.

Hell even the Raw General Manager AJ Lee's crazy ass wanted to take him to the movies at one point in time... She would've done about anything for Phil to just hang out with her... John is the opposite of that. He always made Phil feel like a whore. He'd sneak him into his hotel room, locker room, janitor's closet, backseat of his car; Fuck even the bathroom on an airplane! Yes... he'd joined the mile high club with John Cena... watch all the kids and teenage girls cry.

The thing was... even though Phil prided himself on not getting attached... he as reluctant as he was to admit it... had gotten attached to John. Even when John treated him like a whore... he'd fuck him, and then was quick to throw him out so his wife wouldn't know.

Even as he went through his divorce with that bitch he still treated Phil as if he were ashamed of him. It made Phil start to hate his life, because every time John called, he'd go. They'd fuck until Phil could barely walk the next day, and John would throw him out, and act like it never even happened. He'd gone through depression because of it, and John and everyone else wondered why "he changed."

John had tried to talk to him, but Phil wanted nothing more to do with him. He was so sick and tired of Cena... Phil sneered and started throwing all his shit in his bag, wanting to get the fuck out of the arena so he didn't have to risk seeing Cena again tonight.

John had been trying to get a hold of him, but Phil ignored his calls and texts, deleted the voicemails without listening to them. He was done. "Fuck you John" Phil mumbled under his breath as he finished packing. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

He sneered, grabbing the WWE title and gave the locker room a quick once over, seeing it was clean, and that he had everything. He walked over to the door, twisting the knob, intending to get the fuck out of dodge.

Cena made his way to the back, fully intent on finding Phil. They hadn't talked in a while. John knew that Phil was ignoring him, but he didn't care. He needed to talk to him. John politely waved and nodded at everyone he saw backstage. Normally, he'd stop and have a conversation with everyone, but he didn't have time. He knew that Phil was going to be in more of a rush to leave than normal.

John passed a scurrying Paul Heyman and that made him think that maybe Phil hadn't left yet. He started walking faster and he sighed in relief when he saw a familiar hoodie and a Cubs hat heading toward the exit. Not wanting to startle Phil, Cena stealthily followed after him. John waited until Phil reached the parking lot to reveal himself. He used his good arm to tap Phil on the shoulder lightly. He wasn't surprised when the tattooed man angrily pushed his arm away.

Phil had his keys out and was putting them into the car door when John called out to him. "Phil, wait. I need to talk to you!" The glare that John received was almost enough to make him turn around and leave. However, giving up was not in John's nature. He took a deep breath and hoped that Phil would give him a chance to explain his actions as of late. Phil crossed his arms, but made no other sign that he was interested at all in whatever John had to say to him.

"I'm sorry. I know that I've been a dick to you and I'm really sorry, Phil. You were broken after Jeff left you and instead of trying to help you, I preyed on your vulnerability. I used you and treated you like shit. I should have stopped when I realized that you started having feelings for me, but I didn't. I didn't care about your feelings, but that all changed after the divorce. Liz didn't love me. She was just using me and I hated how that felt. I realized that I was doing the same to you and I hated myself for it. I've been trying to apologize to you all of this time, but you've been ignoring me. I know you probably hate me now and don't have any feelings for me anymore, but I do have feelings for you, Phil. I have a really shitty way of expressing it, but I do. I know that I don't deserve it, but could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Phil opened the trunk of his rental, tossing his bag and the WWE title inside, slamming it shut, releasing a heavy sigh. He kept his back to John when he felt the familiar burn behind his eyes, his vision going blurry as they filled with unshed tears.

He grit his teeth, mentally telling himself that he had cried enough tears over John Cena, and that he deserved no more. He did not deserve the second chance he was asking for. Part of Phil knew it was some sort of ploy to get closer to that WWE title that John coveted. He just knew it! Why else would he bother to apologize after he used him for sex, broke his heart, shattered the trust they had slowly started to build. When he had left him in the dust, when Phil's emotions got the best of him and he lost control and attacked John, he played it off as though he was the good guy and Phil was the one wearing the black hat!

Then above all that, hit him in the stomach moments ago with a fucking lead pipe, simply because Phil had something to say to the WWE universe and didn't want to be anywhere near the Cenation leader for obvious reasons; John had refused to leave the ring! So what would be the point of an apology, considering they were about to go head to head at Hell in a Cell for the title... John wanted to throw him off! Get him confused, attached again, so he could betray him again. That just had to be it!

Phil tried his damn hardest to keep his body's shaking under control and knew he was failing miserably and had to get the fuck out of there before Cena realized he was actually crying... he wouldn't put it past Cena to use his emotions against him... again. He bit his lip ring keeping his head low, facing away from John, and trying to swiftly move to the driver side door so he could make a quick escape. He knew John was waiting on answer, but Phil simply wouldn't give him the pleasure of getting one. He meant it when he said he was done.

"Move" He hissed under his breath, shoving past and shoulder checking John's good arm in the process. He hit the unlock button on the remote, his intentions to get away from the man who stabbed him in the back and turned him into what everyone now seemed to hate. It was all John's fault and even though his apology seemed sincere, Phil would never allow himself to be subjected to that treatment again; he'd never allow himself to fall back into John's trap. It took so long to try to rebuild the walls around his heart that Jeff had carefully removed when they were first dating. It took forever to TRY to patch the hole John had kicked through when they started whatever they were. He wasn't getting hurt again.

"I'm not going to be at Hell in a Cell, Phil. You've seen my elbow out of this sling; I'm not going to be ready. I needed this surgery before Summer Slam, but I kept putting it off. I know how much you hate fighting me now. Vince was never going to allow me request a change in story line. So, I decided to get the surgery. Don't end it like this. Please. At least let me say goodbye to you properly." John suddenly got so close to Phil that he could smell his cologne.

John inhaled the familiar scent and pressed his large body into Phil's, essentially trapping him against the car. Cena wrapped his good arm around Phil's waist and pressed his mouth against the tattoo behind his ear.

"I don't want to let you go, but I will if you honestly want me to. Just give me one more night with you. Let me make love to you, Phil. Will you at least allow me that, baby?" John whispered, the pet name slipping out almost automatically.

Phil relaxed against John's muscular body, pressing his forehead hard against the car so John couldn't see the tears now making their way down his face. His body started to shake, the familiarity of the embrace forcing the tears to spill. His instinct kicked in and he started to struggle against John's body.

"Get the fuck off me now!" He hissed through gritted teeth, feeling the much larger male easily over power him, keeping him pressed against his car. Phil shivered and tried to throw a back elbow into Cena's face but the older male saw it coming and pressed Phil more firmly against the car. When Phil realized he couldn't defend himself physically, he tried verbally.

"Why the fuck should I?!" He growled, seething in anger, continuing in a softer tone, hissing "So you can treat me like your dirty little secret? Your personal whore? The one you can call when you want to fuck... but not the one to take home to the family... not the one to be seen in public with... unless we're promoting the next bullshit charity event that Vince thinks is a great idea... am I on the right track John?" He asked feeling the tears sliding down his face, dripping onto the metal roof of his rental, he didn't bother trying to hide the fact that he was crying anymore, because he knew John could tell by his voice.

"You think I care that you're not going to be at Hell in a Cell? Cena the doctor said you'd be good to go! Don't you sit here and fucking lie to me and tell me you won't be!" He hissed feeling his body jerk slightly, starting to sob.

"You know it makes it bad enough that the man that..." He stopped and grits his teeth, taking a deep breath. "The man I started to love... the one that used me... is going to be the one to end... to take away the only thing I have left... to end my dreams... Irony has always been cruel to me... so you really didn't have to be too..." He muttered brokenly as more tears slid down his face with no signs of stopping anytime soon.

John gently grabbed Phil's arm, turning him around so that they were face to face. He wiped the cascading tears from Phil's face and just stared at him. This beautiful, sweet, and strong man was barely standing and crying all because of him. Cena felt low. He'd broken Phil Brooks and wasn't sure if he could put him back together. John wasn't sure what to say or do.

He didn't blame Phil for being pissed at him and not trusting him. He just wanted to make it all better. Cena knew that he was supposed to take the belt from Phil. He loved being champ and it was one of the best feelings in the world. But to win it after already breaking Phil's heart and crushing his spirit just didn't seem right.

Cena tenderly grabbed Phil's face and held it in place so that he could gaze into those pain filled green eyes. "I'm not that cruel, Phil. I won't take that from you too. I've done enough to hurt you. Creative will just have to come up with something else." John couldn't believe he was saying those words and a small part of him almost wanted to take the words back.

John kissed the tear stained cheeks and he didn't even mind the salty taste. He moved his mouth toward Phil's lips and he couldn't resist leaning in. He licked at Phil's bottom lip, silently asking for access. He had a feeling this was their final goodbye. He had to have one last taste.

Phil turned his head away, his instinct telling him those words were nothing more than just pretty lies... more pretty lies just to get him back in John's bed. John didn't care about him, 'cause if he did, he wouldn't have dug his grave for him. If he cared, he wouldn't have lied about Hell in a Cell like he just did, proving to Phil that he hadn't changed a bit. He was the same guy who shattered him.

He was the same guy. He pushed John's hands off him, his brain screaming at him to get out of there, trying to tell him he was in the danger zone. John kept trying to "help" him, but Phil's pride, and already broken spirit made him refuse any of John's "help".

He knew he was too upset to drive, he could barely stand, could barely see anything as it was, and the parking garage was pretty well lit compared to the pitch black streets he knew he was going to brave. He wasn't okay, he wasn't safe to drive but he didn't care; his instinct told him that he was more unsafe standing next to John than what he was about to do.

"I thought you weren't going to be at Hell in a Cell John? More pretty words... Pretty lies... to achieve your goal of completely breaking and humiliating me, don't touch me..." He whispered as he reached behind him, and opened the door, swiftly sliding inside the car. He shoved the keys in the ignition, struggling to start the car because through his tears, he could barely see. He was beyond the point of caring now, he was the beyond rational thought. He didn't realize the danger he was putting himself in. He sloppily put the car in drive and slammed his foot down on the gas, peeling out of the garage, leaving Cena in the review mirror.

Cena sighed. This was far from over. He knew what hotel Phil was staying at; he just didn't know the room number. He'd find out though because he couldn't let things end like this. He needed to give Phil a little bit of space though. Phil was practically irrational when he was upset and nothing that John said would get through to him.

After what felt like days, but was in reality only an hour, John was on his way to Phil's hotel room. He'd gotten the number from Kofi and thanked him. John knew there was a good chance that Phil wouldn't open the door, but he had to try.

"I completely understand that you don't want to talk to me anymore, but could you please open the door and let me in? I know I don't deserve it, but I want to try to make things right. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Just please, let me in," John begged.

Phil blinked hard, trying desperately to clear his vision enough to see. He was starting to regret leaving the arena without calming down first. He didn't regret getting himself away from the leech that was John Cena, but the tears still wouldn't give him a break. They hadn't stopped flowing since they started, and Phil knew it was because he was prone to bottling shit up all the time, and now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

He hadn't gone back to the room, partially because he couldn't see and was surprised he hadn't wrecked yet, though he would welcome it gladly. Then everybody could fucking be happy… The other reason was because he knew John wouldn't give up when he wanted something. His hotel room would be the first place John would go; no doubt whatever "friends" he had left would tell Cena his room number. He wasn't going to chance it.

His instinct told him to pull the car over and get himself together but he ignored it. Sitting at the red light on an almost abandoned City street, Phil roughly wiped at his face, trying to force the thoughts of Cena far from his mind so he could at least focus on getting to a safe destination, where? He honestly didn't care, as long as John wasn't there, it was fine by him.

He glanced down at his iPhone, seeing he had 13 missed calls. Three of which were from his "Boss", AJ Lee, four from Kofi, and the rest were from John. He sneered and set the phone back down in the center console when he saw the screen turn green and start vibrating in his hand, the words "John Cena Calling" flashing across the screen, two options below it, "Answer" or "Ignore", he chose neither.

He glanced up seeing the light had turned green, and gave the car some gas, entering the intersection. The little voice in the back of his mind tried to tell him that he was going to get himself killed, but once again Phil ignored it and now he wished he would have listened to it. He never saw the car speeding towards him, blowing the red light until it collided with the driver side, Phil's head cracking the steering wheel. Everything went silent after his car had flipped; his vision was blurry, as he glanced to see his phone lying on the roof, next to his head, vibrating again.

This time it read "Kofi calling", he could barely hit answer, mumbling out "Help..." before he blacked out, the phone falling from his hand as his body went limp. The last thing he heard before he fully lost consciousness was Kofi's frantic, concerned cries wanting to know where he was. Saying that he was going to call John, and then he completely blacked out into nothingness, comfortably numb, far from the pain he felt before, unaware of what had just transpired. He faintly heard sirens and that was it before he hit complete silence. There was no sense of time, no sense of anything wherever he was. There was no John, no heartache, and no more pain.

**A/N: Okay! The end of Chapter 1 and everyone just loves cliff hangers, am I right? :) **

**So Phil was involved in a car accident, I wonder how John and Kofi are going to feel about this. **

**We're having a lot of fun RPing this, hope the Punkena ships like it. Please leave a review and let us know! Thanks guys!**

**~ Cal & Krys (StraightEdgeEnigma) **


	2. Too Late?

**A/N: Chapter 2 as promised! Again, I (Cal) was Phil and Krystle was John. **

**We'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorite this fic! **

**waldron82: Yes it is, and Phil's hell has only just started. Thank you, we appreciate it! We're glad that you're enjoying our work. **

**ShippingEverything: Thank you. Have you tried writing? Start small. Yeah it seems that way doesn't it? Of course it doesn't Lol. Thank you for the review! Glad to know you're excited for our work!**

**vampqueen440: *Gives thumbs up* Good to know! There's a lot of them, but that's what keeps readers on the edge of their seat! Thank you!  
**

**CENTON JADE: John wasn't the one involved in the accident Lol. That's great, but you have to put yourself in Phil's shoes. Cena hurt and used him to the point that he cannot tell when Cena's being sincere. If you were in Phil's position and it wasn't Cena but some random guy you fell for, would you give that guy another chance scotch free? That's the question that begs the answer. Thanks for the review. Hope you stick around! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the wrestlers; they all belong to WWE and TNA. Trust me, if I owned Phil and AJ Lee and Krystle owned Cena and Kofi Kingston, you would never hear from either of us again.**

John waited and waited for Phil to answer the door, but he never came. Something wasn't right. Phil should have at least yelled at him to "Shut up" or "Fuck off" but there was just silence. Cena figured that Phil wasn't there. It was late and Phil was hurt, so John immediately began to worry. He knew that Phil wouldn't pick up his phone if he called, so he sent Kofi a text begging him to call Phil.

He just had to know that he was ok. Time continued to pass with no word from Kofi. John paced outside of the empty hotel room, his mind coming up with all kinds of scenarios. His phone finally rang and it was Kofi. Cena could barely hear anything other than "Phil" and "Hurt." Kofi told him that he called the ambulance and Cena immediately wanted to know where Phil was.

John raced to his car and followed the directions that Kofi gave him. They weren't making much sense and he figured that a delirious, possibly dying Phil passed on the directions. John went with his instinct and followed the sounds of the sirens. There were cop cars surrounding the street and John's heart dropped when he saw what once was Phil's rental.

There was no ambulance and no sign of Phil. John frantically made his way over to one of the cops demanding to know what happened to Phil. They couldn't tell him anything except what hospital that he was being rushed to. John wasn't much of a praying man, but he prayed to God that Phil was going to be ok. He got to the hospital in record time.

He had no idea what he was expecting to find, but he just needed to get to Phil. He was hysterical and could barely ask the woman at the ER front desk what was going on with Phil. His palms were sweating and his head was spinning. Phil just had to be ok. He had to. The nurse typed something into the computer and she turned to John with a sad smile.

_"Unresponsive." _

_"Blood loss." _

She said some other words that John couldn't understand. John demanded to see Phil.

Phil didn't know where he was or what had happened, but he was surrounded by darkness and he was alone. He tried yelling out to see if anyone else was there, but nobody answered whenever he did, so he gave up trying and simply enjoyed the peace.

'_Am I dead?'_ he asked himself mentally. Was this some form of purgatory or something? He wondered if maybe he was in hell… thinking about all the shit he'd done in his life time, he'd done a lot of good things, but also his fair share of rotten things as well. More good than bad, but it still made him think.

He couldn't remember what had happened, but the last thing he did remember was driving from the arena to get away from John. He remembered not being able to see clearly through his tears, a flash of bright lights charging at him, then him answering a call, trying to give Kofi directions. He remembered hearing some kind of professional sounding voice declare that he was losing blood rapidly, saying that he was unresponsive, he heard the same voice yell for the defibrillator, saying that they were losing him, but he wasn't sure if that actually happened or if it was just imagined.

His mind was scattered, he had woken up during after he felt a painful shock, jolting him as the darkness around him in this 'Alice in Wonderland' type setting started to lift for a split second before the darkness took over again.

Several shocks later and Phil's eyes fluttered open before the doctor ordered them to quickly start an IV and get him prepped for surgery immediately, that he was on borrowed time and they had to hurry. His vision was fuzzy and starting to go dark again but this time he heard a soft voice telling him she was putting him under for the surgery, that everything would be okay, and that was all Phil remembered before he blacked out again, hoping she was right.

John was told to go wait in the waiting room and that as soon as the surgeons had an update on Phil's condition that he would find out. That didn't comfort John much, but just knowing that Phil was alive helped. Cena was surprised to see AJ and Kofi in the waiting room. He rushed over to them and both had red rimmed eyes, similar to his own.

AJ was laying her head on Kofi's chest and his hands were idly running through her long hair. After a small silence, Kofi told John that Phil had been taken to surgery about 20 minutes ago and that was all that they knew. AJ wanted to know why John wasn't with Phil when it happened. Her tone was very accusatory.

"We got into a huge argument. He left. I thought he was going back to the hotel. I panicked when he didn't come to the door. I asked Kofi to check on him and I came as soon as I could." John explained. AJ wasn't completely satisfied with his answer. "This is all your fault. If only you would have treated him better..." AJ stated.

Cena laughed mirthlessly. "Right, because you treated him so much better?" Kofi didn't want a fight to break out, so he told both of them to shut up and think about Phil. John and AJ continued to narrow their eyes at each other, but they didn't say a word. Cena knew that he fucked up royally with Phil. He also knew that he should have tried to stop Phil from driving.

John was brought out of his thoughts when a cop approached AJ. John recognized the tattered duffle bag as the one Phil always carried. The officer also had the WWE Title Belt in his hands. He handed them to AJ and gave her his well wishes for Phil. AJ smiled weakly and thanked the officer.

AJ dumped the title into Cena's lap and he barely had time to catch it before it hit the floor. "Congratulations, John! You now have the belt. Are you happy now?" AJ crossed her arms and stared at John with hate in her dark eyes.

"Of course not! After everything that's happened, you still think this means the world to me? I'm sitting in the fucking ER because my b-boyfriend is fighting for his life right now. I could care less about this. It's just gold and leather to me. Just an object. When I had this, I thought that it was everything. But it's not worth it. It's not," John replied, wiping the tears from his eyes.

He put the belt on top of Phil's bag. He didn't want to touch it. It felt so heavy in his hands and he didn't even want to look at it. The only thing he wanted was Phil. Nothing else mattered. He just hoped he didn't realize it too late.

It felt like days, even weeks had passed to Phil. The darkness around him that he started to feel at peace with, was now mocking him. The last memory of his life… his waking world was a female voice informing him that he was going into surgery, and that everything was going to be okay… did he die? Was he dead? Is this pitch black, nothingness all he had to look forward to? Phil was scared, he laid down, on what, he didn't know, he closed his eyes, realizing that he couldn't tell if they were opened or closed anymore, it was the same result. Pitch black nothingness.

He wondered if anyone had heard about whatever happened to him, he wondered if anyone cared about him anymore after all the shit he put them through. He made them hurt because he was hurting. He wondered if AJ cared about him still… at one time they were inseparable, they were almost as close as he and Kofi were, and as a matter of fact, the dark-skinned man with dreadlocks looked at the small pint sized Diva like a kid sister. He wondered if they cared… Would John care? Nah… he'd probably be thrilled when he heard the news, an easy title victory at Hell in a Cell for him…

He closed his eyed tighter, starting to fade away, wanting to just give up, he felt no point in fighting to live a life that was pointless. He felt everything around him fading away, knowing that this meant he was about to die, he didn't know how he knew, he just knew… then he heard a familiar giggle, a singsong voice murmur "Open your eyes Philly… It's not your time yet."

"AJ?" he asked slowly opening his eyes to see that he was back in his locker room. He blinked in confusion wondering if everything he had experienced was nothing more than an illusion, a dream… He saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye, turning to see AJ skipping away from him, down the hall.

"AJ!" He called getting up and running after her disappearing form. "April! Wait! Where are you going?!" He screamed feeling a sense of urgency. No matter how fast he ran to try to catch her, or even keep up, the further she got. He fell to his knees, panting hard, giving up until he heard Kofi's voice.

"_Keep going Baby boy. You're almost there."_ It sounded cryptically in his head, as he glanced around wildly, unable to see him anywhere. "Kofi! Keep going where?! I'm lost… I'm confused... Help me!" he screamed, his voice cutting out at the end. _"Follow April… She'll show you the way…"_ It sounded again. _"I'm trying to help you… you have to listen…"_

"Philly! Come on! We're almost there!" AJ said, her voice sounding closer than her body actually was. "Come on! I'll show you the way!" Phil groaned tiredly, feeling absolutely exhausted. _"Don't you dare give up! Phil! Go!"_ John's voice sounded right next him, but Phil didn't have to look to know that like Kofi, he wasn't there, it was a figment of his imagination… it was all in his head.

"Phil!" AJ yelled, suddenly appearing at his side. "You have to follow me… Don't stop following me. You have to escape the darkness…" She murmured gently. "Or else what?! I die?!" Phil screamed, feeling his body growing weaker by the second.

"_Yes!"_ All the voices in his head screamed at once. Phil groaned just wanting to lay down and die, to give up. _"Come on Phil…" _John urged gently as Phil ran his hands over his scalp. _"Go!"_ Kofi's voice sounded as Phil forced himself to his feet chasing AJ's disappearing form. When he rounded the last corner, it was right into a bright blinding light as the voices faded away telling him that everything would be okay now.

John, AJ, and Kofi were hanging on to every word the doctor told them. The surgery was done, but Phil hadn't responded yet. He was still alive, but he honestly didn't know for how much longer. The words hit them all hard and fresh tears poured from all of their eyes. The doctor did have a little bit of good news to tell them though.

The doctor explained that sometimes in patients that were unresponsive, talking to them sometimes helped. Letting them know that they're loved, needed, and appreciated was sometimes enough to make them responsive. He showed them all to Phil's room and told them to be quick. Phil didn't have much time left.

"Nothing I say will be good enough. I broke his trust, so he won't believe me. One of you has to try to convince him that he can't die on us," Cena said

"We haven't been that close lately. I'm not sure that he'll care what I have to say," Kofi admitted. Two sets of eyes turned toward AJ. "I don't know what to say! It's not like we've been BBFs lately either!" She complained. Kofi's mouth turned up at the corners. "Then we do it together."

"Phil, honey, it's me AJ. Kofi and John are here too. We love you and we're scared as shit right now. We've all done things to hurt you and we're so sorry. If you want to hate us and never speak to us again, that's fine. Just don't die on us," AJ pleaded.

Kofi took a deep breath. "You said that I'm your road wife, right? So, I guess that makes you my road husband. I can't go on without my husband can I?" Kofi's joked lightened the mood just a little, but it was greatly appreciated by AJ and Cena.

John grabbed Phil's hand and he flinched at how cold and lifeless it felt. "Think about Jeff. I know you still care about him. He and Matt still care about you too, you know. Do you know how devastated he would be if you died? And who would tell him? Either Kofi, AJ, or me and it would break all of our hearts to break the news to Jeff. You have to fight and never give up, Phil. You're still pissed at me, right? Wake up and tell me how much you hate me. Wake up and tell Kofi how you really wish that he'd cut his dreads or tell AJ that you hate it when she skips. Don't leave us, baby. We need you. If you die, I don't know what I'll do, Phil. I really don't." John kissed Phil's hand and he thought he felt Phil squeeze back. John was so far gone that he wasn't sure.

Maybe he was just imagining it, or maybe Phil really was starting to wake up. He wasn't sure. AJ and Kofi went to the other side of Phil's bed and each of them kissed his forehead and cheek. Phil wasn't leaving them and all three of them were going to stay by his side.

Phil groaned quietly hearing AJ's voice, sound so concerned, like she was already crying, as someone grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

"_Phil, honey, it's me AJ. Kofi and John are here too. We love you and we're scared as shit right now. We've all done things to hurt you and we're so sorry. If you want to hate us and never speak to us again, that's fine. Just don't die on us" _

It was an illusion… it was his mind's defense to protect the body from giving up… it had to be! Why would John care… Kofi was believable, AJ was farfetched, but John was just impossible… Everything… and everyone was playing games with him, including his own mind…

Then Kofi's voice sounded next.

_"You said that I'm your road wife, right? So, I guess that makes you my road husband. I can't go on without my husband can I?"_

Kofi sounded like he was near tears, and that man never cried! It almost made Phil want to fight through this, key word being "almost". It shocked him when John spoke next, feeling his hand get squeezed gently, almost as though he were saying that he was there for him.

_"Think about Jeff. I know you still care about him. He and Matt still care about you too, you know. Do you know how devastated he would be if you died? And who would tell him? Either Kofi, AJ, or me and it would break all of our hearts to break the news to Jeff"_

Phil felt his heart stop as John mentioned Jeff. John hated Jeff… well they weren't exactly on good terms with one another to be honest. Ever since Jeff had dumped Phil saying that he couldn't handle a long distance relationship when he went to TNA, but that they could still be friends and Phil had said that even as friends that was a "long distance relationship", so no they could not be friends anymore, John had had this dislike for Jeff. For John to mention Jeff meant that he was actually scared for Phil, any other time he wanted nothing to do with him, he never wanted to hear his name, it made him see red.

"_You have to fight and never give up, Phil. You're still pissed at me, right? Wake up and tell me how much you hate me. Wake up and tell Kofi how you really wish that he'd cut his dreads or tell AJ that you hate it when she skips. Don't leave us, baby. We need you. If you die, I don't know what I'll do, Phil. I really don't."_

He felt John take his hand in his own and gently squeeze it. 'His former friends still cared about him!' he thought to himself, still somewhat wondering if it was his mind playing tricks on him so he wouldn't give up so easily. John had squeezed his hand, it felt so real! It had to be! He tried his best to assure them that he was okay, that everything would be okay. That he wouldn't give up on then.

**A/N: Okay! The end of Chapter 2 and everyone still loves those cliff hangers, right? :P**

**So Phil is in a coma, Cena, AJ and Kofi are scared of losing him. Cena realized the true extent of his feelings for Phil but, is too late? Maybe we'll find out in Chapter 3. **

**Hope all the Punkena shippers are enjoying this, we're enjoying ourselves writing it! Please leave a review and let us know how we're doing! Reviews feed hungry writers! We're Ryback!Hungry. Review away! Thanks guys!**

**~ Cal & Krys (StraightEdgeEnigma)**


	3. Can't win for Losing

**A/N: Chapter 3! Again, I (Cal) was Phil and Krystle was John. **

**We'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorite this fic! Thanks for the support! **

**waldron82: It is a very tragic thing. I agree with you. I think I can speak on behalf of my little Enigma when I say thank you and that we appreciate your wonderful reviews. Glad to know you're enjoying our work. The will to live is a beautiful thing. We hope you stick around for the long run, there's more hurt along the way, it's just getting started.**

**ohsogrn: We're glad you're enjoying it! Thank you! Oh no. John-Boy has some kissing up to do; Phillip will not take him back so easily. Trust me on that. Thanks again and we hope you stick around!**

**ShippingEverything: Thanks for the review! Thank you very much! Yeah I just kind of pictured a Alice in Wonderland type setting Haha. Here's Chapter 3! Find out! ;) Glad you're enjoying it, hope you stick around!**

** mexicanhorse .racer: Thank you! We appreciate it! Punkena is a mutual favorite of ours as well! Here's the update and hope you stick around!**

**CentonPunkster: Why thank you! He does and yes Kofi and AJ do too, but they *Especially John* have a lot of making up to do if Phil comes out of it. Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you stick around and here's that update!**

**CaptainYuzuki18: Thank you! Feed you more? Serving up! *Thumbs up* Hope you stick this out!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the wrestlers; they all belong to WWE and TNA. Trust me, if I owned Phil and AJ Lee and Krystle owned Cena and Kofi Kingston, and we shared Jeff Hardy, you would never hear from either of us again.**

It felt like weeks had passed, when in reality it was only a few days, as Phil fought to wake up. He heard the machines beeping furiously, hoping that his former friends hadn't left him; that they hadn't given up on him just yet. As his eyes fluttered open, he felt like he'd been underwater for weeks, and he'd just finally reached the surface. The bright white room blinded him for a moment as he fought for breath, hearing the beeping getting louder the more conscious he became.

"He's waking up! Go get the doctor!" AJ squealed, not realizing that Phil had a major headache. Kofi left to go get the doctor. John was still holding on to Phil's hand, so thankful that it wasn't so cold anymore. He shot Phil a smile and brought the tattooed hand to his mouth for a gentle kiss.

"Enough with all of that! What the hell were you thinking? You almost left us! How could you do something so selfish? Damn it, Phil! You're the most insufferable person that I know! I would kill you if you hadn't already almost died!" AJ yelled, but there was no real heat behind her words. Just relief.

Kofi returned with the doctor and everyone focused on him. He checked Phil's vitals and everything was in working order. He told Phil how lucky he was. That AJ, John, and Kofi only left briefly for food and clothes. They never left his side like they promised. The doctor then asked Phil how he was feeling.

"I … feel… like… like I got hit by a truck…" Phil mumbled, his throat hurting, the sound of his voice making him wince.

"That's actually… quite accurate" Kofi murmured quietly as Phil squeezed his eyes shut. He glanced around the room, seeing Kofi leaning against the wall closest to the window, AJ seated next to his bed on his right, to John seated next to bed as well, but on his left. All three looked exhausted, yet relieved to know that he was okay, that or relieved that their conscious would be clear.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice sounded raspy, it sounded horrible even to his own ears. They had finally removed the breathing tube from his throat, and he could finally breathe on his own accord now; which was a major relief to almost everyone in the room; it was one less thing they had to worry about.

The doctor informed them that there was a slight chance that Phil could have brain damage for the time that he had been basically "dead to the world" when he had flat lined three times and had to be revived by the defibrillator. Phil felt a shiver go down his spine. 'What if I'm physically unable to wrestle again?' he asked himself mentally, feeling his stomach drop, he felt AJ's small hand take his, squeezing it gently, John's hand taking his free one, doing the same.

"You don't remember?" The doctor asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question but Phil answered it none the less. "I was… distressed. I wasn't paying attention… I don't remember much." He admitted quietly, everyone in the room wearing a look of concern. "May I have something to drink… please?" he asked politely as the doctor nodded curtly, looking weary as he radioed a nurse.

"You remember your name?" The doctor asked as Phil nodded slowly. "Phillip Jack Brooks".

"Your age?" he continued as Phil answered "33 years old". Just then the nurse walked in with a Styrofoam cup filled with ice water, handing it off to AJ, who helped Phil take a few sips. "Thank you" he murmured quietly as AJ nodded, sitting it on the table next to her.

"I remember everything leading up to the accident… everything else is scattered" Phil explained as the doctor released a sigh, pursing his lips and nodding his head.

"Almost gave us a fright there, Mr. Brooks. Don't worry that's all normal. You may even get flashbacks of the accident, and if you do, it's normal." He warned as Phil nodded. "Okay" He whispered as the doctor excused himself having to go tend to other patients, leaving Phil alone with AJ, John and Kofi. Phil felt awkward feeling AJ's piercing gaze on him. Kofi seemed relaxed, John seemed guilty, but AJ had a strict look on her face that Phil couldn't read. He felt a lecture or some form of a tongue lashing coming on. He groaned turning his head and burying his face in his pillow.

"I'll yell at you some more when you're better. Kofi and I are going to get breakfast. You and John need to talk," AJ said, giving both of them a stern look. Once they left, John cleared his throat, never relinquishing his hold on Phil's hand.

Phil opened his mouth to speak, but John put his finger over his mouth gently to stop him from talking. "You have a sore throat and you've just woken up from a serious battle. Don't talk right now, just listen, ok?"

"I thought that I lost you. Well, maybe I have. I don't know where we stand right now and it's honestly not a priority. I just want you to get better, ok? I want you to know that I'll be by your side for every step of your recovery. I'll be here until you tell me to leave. Please, don't ever scare me like that again. I'm only 35, but I thought I was going to have a serious heart attack. I love you Phillip and I really hope that you'll be able to forgive me some day. I know that these things take time. I'm here to let you know that I'll wait. No matter how long it takes. After all, I never give up." Cena told him with a bright smile, dimples showing.

Phil cleared his throat quietly; not really wanting to have this discussion at the moment, but it wasn't like he could just get up and leave. He wasn't going anywhere unfortunately so he really had no choice in the matter but to talk it out with John. Or he could always give John the silent treatment until Kofi and AJ got back from having breakfast, and get screamed at by AJ, and possibly by Kofi as well.

He honestly didn't know what to say to John. He didn't know if he believed John just yet, even after John being there when he woke up from his medicine induced coma. "John… I'm not so sure… I can just trust you so easily, after what you did to me… I don't know what to make of any of this… I'm confused… my head is killing me… I just… don't want to talk about this right now… I won't kick you out if that's what you're worried about. So don't worry. However, I do want to know exactly what happened… I want to know how you guys found me… I want to know why you did what you did… I want to know…" Phil trailed off, swallowing hard, his throat hurting more than just a little. "I really want a drink of water…" He murmured as John nodded and walked around to where AJ had been sitting, grabbing the cup and helping Phil drink it before retaking his seat.

"Thank you… Answer something for me… please?" He asked glancing up, seeing John nodding at him. "How long was I out?"

John caressed his hand. "You were out for 4 long days. It felt like much longer though. Kofi said you were out of it, but you told him where you were. He called 911, he called AJ, and he called me too. We got here as soon as we could. We were all panicking. After your surgery, the doctor wasn't sure if you were going to respond. He told us to come talk to you though. Could you hear us?"

Phil blinked hard, his eyebrows forming a line in worry. "4 days?" He questioned helplessly, slumping back against the hospital bed. "I was out for 4 days…" He mumbled sighing as he tried to think back to just before he'd woken up. "Yeah… I had this freaking nightmare-ish… type dream… and then I heard some things… you talked about Jeff… AJ apologized… Kofi joked… I think… my mind is still fuzzy…" Phil admitted quietly, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, before he snapped them open again.

"Were you three here for all four days?" He questioned glancing over at John. "And is the news out yet? Does WWE Management, aside from AJ, know about this?!" He asked looking slightly worried as he sat up straight. "Fuck the WWE Title… my gear!" He exclaimed sitting up further. "It was in the trunk of my rental… My rental! Dammit!" Phil murmured stressing out, dropping his head in his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Relax, Phil. Don't stress yourself out. I was here the whole time, I didn't want to miss anything. AJ didn't tell them the specifics because she knew you wouldn't want that. Don't worry about the rental and AJ has your stuff. Everything's fine. We weren't sitting around idly, we made sure to take care of everything. A few others came by to check on you. Jeff was one of them..."

John unintentionally squeezed Phil's hand harder at the mention of his ex. Jeff was a nice guy and Cena didn't really dislike him, but he was jealous as all hell. Not wanting to ruin what was a rare moment of peace with Phil, John changed the subject. "Although you're in pain, nothing was permanently damaged. You can still wrestle. Best news you've heard all day, huh?"

Phil sighed softly, feeling his heart skip a beat when John mentioned that Jeff had stopped by to see him. "Jeff stopped by to see me? I thought TNA had a thing for him… competing against Aries for the World Title or whatever… What'd he say? He…He didn't stay? ... You know… to see if I was… To see if I was okay?" He questioned, perking up instantly when he heard that Jeff stopped by, and then slumped back against the bed when he realized Jeff was nowhere to be found.

"He left?" Phil asked looking over at John with a disappointed look on his face. Phil blinked trying to process everything John had told him. "What do you mean 'don't worry about the rental… I have to pay for that… I bet it's totaled… isn't it?" He asked looking hopeless before he continued his questioning. "'Took care of things?' Like what?" Phil asked looking confused, glancing over at John nervously.

Seeing how excited Phil got at the mention of Jeff shouldn't have been a surprise to John and really it wasn't, it just hurt. "Uh... he had to go. He honestly didn't want to, but Dixie needed him. I already paid for your rental, Phil. Well, you're going to be on Raw, but you're probably not going to wrestle. I think they want you to recover a little more or something. As far as the media knows, you were legitimately injured with the pipe. We tried to cover everything while you were out. We had hope that you were going to wake up and didn't want you to have to worry about anything but getting better," John informed him.

Phil glared slightly at John, trying to look as annoyed as he felt. "Why?! Why would you pay for my rental John? You didn't wreck it… I did… How much was it… I'll pay you back…" He murmured his lips quirking in annoyance at the idea of everyone trying to cover everything up, as if he were one of the big names they cared about. He shook his head. "Geez I feel like I'm being mothered or something like that… sheesh… question… what exactly would the cover story be if I had… if I would have died that night… if I hadn't had the strength to answer Kofi's call… what would the cover up story be then?" He questioned narrowing his eyes at John.

"Let me guess? The pipe did so much damage it caused internal bleeding… or since the company obviously doesn't think I'm a draw… doesn't think I'm a "big name"… would the cover story be 'World Wrestling Entertainment has come terms on the release of WWE Superstar CM Punk as of today. WWE wishes CM Punk the best in all his future endeavors… I mean I don't know…" Phil mumbled quietly looking away from John.

John gave Phil a chaste kiss to quiet him. "Hey, relax. You're already in the hospital; don't raise your blood pressure. I wanted to do something nice for you, so I paid for your rental. It's not a big deal, Phil. Don't worry about it. Honestly, if you would have died..." Cena trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

"Well, I'm not too sure what they would have tried to say. But it's a bit of a moot point because you're okay now. Is there anything else that you want to know?" John asked.

Phil glared at John for kissing him. "I haven't forgiven you… You lost the right to do that… to kiss me… You do it again I guarantee that I'll punch you in the throat…" He stopped and let the threat sink in before continuing in a softer tone. "If you wanted to do something nice… You'd have left the ring when I asked you to… don't … no… I don't want your help with anything… I'm not fucking helpless… I have no need for Superman… not anymore… I'm not a damsel in distress… I'll pay you back…" He muttered snapping his gaze to look out the window, anything to look away from the sad ass look on John's face.

He deserved it! After everything he did! If he would've left the ring; if he didn't seek him out after the show he'd be preparing to defend his title at Hell in a Cell, not laying in a hospital bed wondering if he'd be ready to… wondering if he'd ever wrestle again…

"There was always a possibility that I wouldn't come out of this John… I'm sure the doctor told you guys… Vince always has a plan… You're his golden boy… Here's what I think would've happened… Superman Cena to the main event WITH the WWE title… CM Punk has been released." Phil shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip, realizing his lip ring was missing. "Where's my lip ring?!" He exclaimed as he glared over at John.

John sighed. "I'd apologize for kissing you, but really, I'm not sorry, Phil. You're so damn stubborn. Pay me back since you won't accept a favor from me. I'm going to tell you like I told AJ, the title doesn't have the same meaning to me anymore. You think if you would have died, that I would just take it like that? That I'd go to work and it'd just be business as usual?"

"I think AJ has your lip ring. I'm pretty sure that she'll be back here soon. She'll probably give you all of your stuff back" John told him.

Phil pursed his lips. "I know you're not sorry John… You're not sorry… I know you John… that title means everything to you… I don't mean to open old wounds… but two years ago you claimed to love Liz more than life itself…" Phil cut himself off, taking a deep breath, noting that he was tearing his old wounds as well.

"You let… that very title ruin your marriage… and you sit right there and try to convince me… that you wouldn't take it… regardless of the circumstance?! When someone is injured you take it! How is death any different?!" Phil asked hissing in John's face before sinking back against the bed.

"As Vince loves to say… the show must go on… I'm just a spoke in the wheel… everything would keep on turning…" Phil mumbled quietly, hoping AJ and Kofi would hurry the hell up. "You know… I'm starting to wish I'd just…" Phil stopped and clenched his teeth as John watched him closely.

He knew John would get pissed after hearing his next slur of words, or maybe that was his mind hoping. "Just laid down and died… I… WANTED to give up… I should've… I don't why I bothered… it's not worth it anymore… it's not…" Phil hissed staring at the wall as his eyes teared up. His throat was killing him, and he honestly didn't need this right now. He thought he'd get support but instead he was being forced to have a conversation he wasn't mentally ready for.

He pressed his palms against his bandaged head, the gauze covering the stitches and staples he had to receive from when his head had cracked the steering wheel, splitting open, his blood staining the white gauze. His head was throbbing, his vision starting to get blurry as he tried to focus, finding it hard, he heard John trying to talk to him, but he couldn't focus on the words. They sounded far away, echoing in his brain.

John flinched whenever anyone mentioned Liz. It was still such a sore subject with him. He didn't need to be reminded of his fucked up track record with relationships. He also didn't need to be reminded about his selfishness when it came to the WWE championship. Cena was very aware of his past mistakes, but he was trying so hard to change and move past them.

And hearing Phil say that he wished that he wanted to give up... He couldn't take it anymore. He said a curse filled rant that would have put even Phil to shame. He wanted to yell at Phil, but he looked so weak and so damn tired. Cena got up out of his chair and started pacing. He really didn't know what to do anymore. He wasn't sure what to say to Phil. It's clear nothing he said was having the desired effect.

He blinked the tears of frustration away and tried to calm down his wildly beating heart. He kissed Phil's bandaged forehead and whispered how sorry he was. Their emotions were too raw to have their current conversation. John knew that he needed to back off for a while. "I'll go get AJ and Kofi, all right? And I'll see you whenever you're ready. Goodbye... for now."

The voice of the voiceless was voiceless but not because he chose to be, his head was throbbing too much to even focus on whatever John had said to him. He tried to reach out and grab him as a way to tell him that he needed a nurse or someone to get the throbbing to stop but John was already out of reach and out the door. His body was shaking in agony; he couldn't even yell for help… no noise came out when he tried.

He tried to grab the remote to call the nurse but the pain in his head prevented him from removing his hands as if they were protecting him. He could faintly hear the machines going nuts, and he wondered if this was what dying felt like. Was his wish going to be granted? His last thought before he blacked out was 'Am I going to die?'

**A/N: Here we are at the end of Chapter 3 and everyone still enjoying those cliff hangers? :P **

**So Phil wakes up and AJ and Kofi make them talk, and John unknowingly hurts Phil again, John just can't win for losing can he? Wonder how AJ and Kofi will react to this, Will Phil be okay, and what exactly does John have to do to prove he's changed for Phil? Check back for Chapter 4!**

**Hope all the Punkena shippers are still enjoying this; we're enjoying ourselves writing it! Please leave us a review and let us know how we're doing!**

**Major thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapters 1 & 2! Hope you enjoy chapter 3. **

**~ Cal & Krys (StraightEdgeEnigma)**


	4. Hope goes a long way

**A/N: Damn Already at 4 Chapters! Think everyone knows by now, I (Cal) RP'd as Phil and Krystle was John. **

**We'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorite this fic! We'd like to thank those who continue to do so. Thanks for the support! **

**waldron82: I know, it's heartbreaking to write it too. I know what you mean. Yeah he does, He and Jeff ended on a bad note, and then Phil got involved with John, he's still hurting from Jeff. Well it depends on how much Cena loves Phil, how much effort will he put forth to prove it? Phil's also a heel but in this case I think he means those close to him. (Cena, Kofi, AJ, Jeff etc.) Fame is one thing… having someone you love to share it… that's something else completely. You can be the most famous person and still feel so alone. Well here's your chance to find out. :P Chapter 4. Thanks for the feedback!**

**ShippingEverything: He certainly does! You feel bad for Cena? Yeah Phil would Lol Wrestling is his life. Thank you. He certainly does. Well you get to find out. Here's Chapter 4. :) Actually from a video I capped. If you want I could send it to your email, or if you're on Twitter… that works too. Thanks for the feedback and good to know!**

**xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx: He was out the door by the time they went off :( We'll see. Here's Chapter 4! Thanks for the feedback, much appreciated. **

**ohsogrn: Somewhat Yeah. Cena more so than Phil. Phil's trying to punish Cena for hurting him. Thanks for the feedback! Here's chapter 4. :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the wrestlers; they all belong to WWE and TNA. Trust me, if I owned Phil and AJ Lee and Krystle owned Cena and Kofi Kingston, and we shared Jeff Hardy, you would never hear from either of us again.**

AJ could guess by the look on John's face that his conversation with Phil didn't go too well. While she wasn't Cena's biggest fan, she felt a little bad for him. AJ grabbed a bottle of water to go, hooked her arm with Kofi's and headed back up to Phil's room. Her smile immediately faded when she heard the loud beeping coming from Phil's room.

Kofi immediately went to get the doctor and AJ tried not to panic. She called Phil's name multiple times and he didn't respond. He was unresponsive to her touch as well. She didn't want to think about losing her friend again. She really didn't. Thankfully, Kofi and the doctor quickly entered the room.

AJ's voice trembled. "He's completely out. Like he was before. I'm scared." Kofi did his best to console her, but he was a little afraid too. However, Phil was a fighter and Kofi was optimistic that he would pull through again.

Phil's eyes were closed but he was very aware of AJ's voice calling his name. He couldn't respond if he wanted to, his eyelids were too heavy to try to force open, and he was still very much in pain, his head throbbing persistently until suddenly it all stopped. Everything just stopped. The painful throbbing, AJ's voice, her touch, Kofi's voice telling him to fight it faded out into pitch black nothingness. "Am I dead?" he asked himself, noting he was back in "wonderland" once again.

"He's going to be fine." The voice he recognized as the doctor he'd talked to about a few hours earlier said, he assumed he was assuring AJ and Kofi. "He's just sleeping now. Everything has gone back to somewhat normal levels. What happened was, I'm guessing, the stress of the situation is getting to him, he needs to relax." The echoed, far away sounding voice declared as AJ's cut in.

"What if it happens again?! I don't to lose him." She had exclaimed and Phil felt joy just radiating off of himself. She still cared about him… or once again, was he just something on her conscience like he was to John obviously or was her concern actually genuine? He couldn't tell.

"We're going to schedule him in for an MRI later today. Right now I sedated him so that he can rest. He'll be in and out of consciousness, so if you'd like to stay and keep an eye on him, that's fine but I'm assuming he gave himself a bad migraine and this all stems from the concussion he suffered in the accident. He needs to rest, he needs to relax, it looks like he opened up his stitches, so he's going to have to get those fixed, and I'll page a nurse to get him to the ER to get that taken care of." The doctor explained, excusing himself.

'I'm sedated?' Phil thought to himself, wondering exactly how long the drug would last. He played back to his unwanted, forced conversation with John, trying to see if he could remember what John had been trying to tell him before he walked out. 'Why bother… he left. He got what he came for. The WWE Championship. He was probably pissed 'cause I called him on his shit….' He thought, hoping the drug would hurry up and wear off quickly. He hated feeling helpless, but he hated hearing people cry over him even more. He didn't need nor did he want their pity. If he could wake up, he'd tell them to stop their pity party and get away from him.

It was John's fault that he wrecked. It was John's fault that he was lying in a hospital bed, drugged up out of his mind. It was John's fault that he almost killed himself a second time in one week. It was Kofi and AJ's faults that he was forced to talk to John when they both knew without a shadow of a doubt, that number one, he did not want to have the conversation, and number 2 that his body was physically not ready for any of that stress John put him through.

John had never been so happy to see a bar in his life. He decided to take a walk to clear his head and he ended up a few blocks away from the hospital. There was a small bar and he decided to go in. He wasn't looking to get drunk; he just wanted to clear his head a little bit.

Cena really shouldn't have been surprised about where his relationship with Phil currently stood. I mean, he did start fucking him while he was still married. That was a whole different can of worms that he didn't want to open right now. He was just so damn frustrated with himself. He wasted so much time being a dick to Phil and he truly wished that he could take it all back.

Cena fucked up so badly, that everything he did was looked at with a critical eye. He couldn't compliment Phil or be nice to him without Phil wondering if there was some kind of ulterior motive behind it. He could barely touch Phil without him flinching away. It killed John. He had a few shots and the amber liquid was making him feel a little bit better.

John's phone vibrated in his pocket and he didn't even look at the screen before answering it. It was Kofi calling to fill him in on Phil's worsening condition. Cena knew without a doubt that the stress of his conversation with Phil earlier had some effect on his health. John signed and asked for one more shot before responding to Kofi.

Cena sighed. "I'm at a loss here, man. My presence is obviously upsetting him. But, I feel like if I leave then he'll be pissed at me because of that. I just don't know what to do. I want to be there for him and hold his hand, but he keeps pushing me away. I can't make him forgive me and I can't make him want to be around me. What do I do?"

AJ took Kofi's phone, overhearing his conversation with John. "John Cena if you don't get your ass back to this hospital immediately, what kind of message does that send to Phil when he wakes up? You and I aren't the best of friends, we never have been and we probably never will be… I always thought that I'd treat him much better than you ever could… as a matter of fact… I know it… but you are the one that at one point he wanted. He's hurt in more ways than one… physically he's going to need help, whether he wants it or not." AJ stopped for a moment to let the words sink in.

"Mentally… he's unstable… he's confused… he's been through hell… hell that has been consuming him even before the accident even happened. The majority of which is your fault!" AJ hissed taking a deep breath as Kofi groaned and walked away.

"But I will admit that none of us, including Kofi have been angels to him… we've neglected him, used him, avoided him… but you are what made him happy after Jeff left him in a slump… You tore him up, and YOU need to fix him. It won't be a quick fix; you know that… it's going to take some time. You claim that you changed and that you love him… Whether you stick around or not shows the truth in your words. If you don't come back, Phil won't even consider what you felt… All he'll know is that you left him when he needed the support the most. You know he's going to try to push you and all of us away… not that I blame him in the least… But if you hurt him again… by not being here when he wakes up… John I swear to you… I will make your life a living breathing hell!" AJ hissed firmly, not waiting for John to even get a word in before hanging up.

Although he hated to admit it, John knew that AJ was right. He destroyed Phil and it was now up to him to mend him. It already proved to be a difficult task, but he had to continue fighting to earn Phil's love and trust back. He paid the bartender and started making his way back to the hospital. He had to get back to Phil.

Kofi and AJ were sitting in Phil's room watching TV. Phil was sleeping and he looked almost fragile. John wished that he could take all of the pain and damage away from Phil instantly, but he knew that wasn't possible. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but he didn't want to disturb him. Cena let out a deep breath. He had so much work to do and he didn't even know where to begin.

John turned to AJ. "How can you get someone that hates you to love you again? I completely took his love for granted and look where it got me. I think that's what hurts the most. Looking at him and seeing how much pain that he's in. Knowing that I'm the cause of it. I just want to make it better and I don't know how..."

AJ's jaw tightened slightly. She really had nothing to say to John, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and that infuriated her even more. The fact that Phil, the man he claimed to love, lay possibly dying in a hospital bed, put in the predicament by John no less, and he runs off to a bar! 'He really doesn't deserve Phil' AJ thought narrowing her eyes him, letting her dislike for him show as clear as day.

"Well… first of all, knowing Phil's lifestyle… you know him in and out… I mean… god knows you called him enough…" she started, jabbing at John's past antics. "A way to make him hate you even more… go to a bar for some drinks while he's getting patched up… waiting for his MRI… possibly worrying about whether he's ever going to be able to compete again… Worrying about whether or not he'll be able to do what he loves again… Whatever this MRI says…" She snorted annoyed.

"You try and try, and keep on trying. He's going to push you away. If you leave… Well actions speak louder than words. It speaks volumes on your true feelings for him… Keep on trying. Don't give up. Earn his trust back. It's not going to be a quick fix. It may take months, even years… before he ever opens up to you again… How much do you really care about him? How much do you really love him… How much effort are you willing to put forth… That's what it comes down to. Fuck I left you guys alone for less than an hour… what the hell happened?" AJ asked solemnly looking over at John for answers.

John shrugged. "I don't know what happened. I guess I forced him to have a conversation that he really was in no mood for. We said some things that probably shouldn't have been said. I uh... came on a little bit strong. I wasn't trying to upset him, that wasn't my intention at all."

AJ didn't seem to accept that for an answer as she fully turned to face the Boston native. "What exactly do you mean when you say that you 'came on a little bit strong'? What did you do? What did you say to him?" She asked narrowing her eyes on John who looked guilty and a tad bit nervous under her piercing gaze.

John opened his mouth to respond, but thankfully the doctor's presence interrupted him. The doctor told them that he was awaiting the MRI results, but that Phil was more reactive now. A nurse would bring Phil back to the room soon and they wanted to keep him under supervision for a few days. However, if Phil made big strides toward recovery, they would release him soon.

There was a collective sigh in the room. Kofi, AJ, and John were very grateful for the good news. They thanked the doctor and the doctor made his retreat. Phil's health and his heart were fragile, so John knew that he had to be really careful with his words and actions. He didn't want to further drive Phil away or negatively impact his health.

"Why do I need this again?" Phil asked glancing tiredly up at the nurse as he was helped off the MRI machine and back into the hospital bed to be pushed back to his room. The nurse smiled politely. "You suffered a stress induced migraine, directly related to the concussion you suffered in your accident, the pain level was through the roof that you actually tore your stitches open, we fixed that when you were sedated by the way, and it caused you to black out." She started as she got Phil situated in the bed, covering him up for transfer back to his room.

Phil closed his eyes trying to recall his last memory before he was completely out. The last thing he remembered was that he was forced to talk to John. He was yanked out of his thoughts as the nurse continued.

"So after we checked your vitals, the doctor gave you a sedative to help you rest, cut down on your stress, the like and ordered an MRI of your brain to make sure that everything is okay. If you get better within the next few days, the good news is that you might get released early." She added cheerily with an exaggerated smile as she began pushing him down the hall to the elevator.

"The three people that were with me… are they still here?" He asked slowly, fidgeting with his hands nervously, not wanting to know the answer. "The two men and the lady?" The nurse asked furrowing her brow as Phil nodded slowly, trying not to make his headache worse than it was.

"Yes. I believe that last I checked, the lady and the young man with the dreads, they're still here. The other young man left I believe." She murmured pushing the bottom for Phil's floor.

'John left?' Phil thought to himself realizing his assumptions about John had been correct. 'I knew he didn't care about me. He never did.' He thought glumly as he was pushed into the elevator. The rest of the ride to his room was silent until the nurse added "But that was earlier today. He might've returned, but I'm not sure. You haven't been to your room all day."

Phil blinked. "All day? Where have I been?" He asked confused.

"Mr. Brooks, your condition worsened. We had to redo your stitches, fix your staples, and you kept moving during the MRI, You've been out of your room for over 6 hours. You were barely conscious you probably don't recall it. I wouldn't be surprised if you can't." She explained as Phil groaned and rubbed his temples, feeling his head start to throb.

"If your headache gets worse you need to let me know. I can get you some Ibuprofen or something to help with the pain so you don't have a repeat performance of earlier." The Nurse informed as Phil nodded. "Yeah… I might need something for this… this is like the worst headache I've ever had…" he groaned quietly as the elevator reached his floor.

"When I get you back to your room, I'll go get you something for it." She replied as they neared his room.

John hated sitting around idly. He was starting to get a little antsy. Kofi tossed him the remote and told him to focus on finding something to watch and to stop bouncing his knee. John turned to ESPN and started looking at the baseball scores on the bottom of the screen. The Cubs won and that made John smile because he knew that Phil would be pleased to hear that.

John was in the middle of stretching when he heard voices near the door. He perked up when he easily recognized Phil's voice. Phil seemed to be laughing at something the nurse said. It was beautiful. John couldn't remember the last time that he made Phil laugh. The nurse lead Phil into the room and when Phil's eyes locked on to John's baby blues, there was an unreadable expression on his bandaged face.

Phil groaned as the nurse got his bed situated and excused herself to go grab him something for his headache that wouldn't seem to quit, leaving him alone with John, AJ and Kofi. AJ had a look of concern on her face as she turned to face him, forcing a smile for his benefit. Kofi smiled halfheartedly and turned to watch the game John had turned the TV to, easily getting into it.

John had a look that was crossed between concern and guilt on his face as he seemed to distance himself from Phil. Phil let out a quiet sigh, resting his head in his hands and closed his eyes as he awaited the nurse's return with his medication. It wasn't that his head hurt too much to talk, because it hurt, it really did, but it was more along the lines that he didn't know what to say to them. The nurse walked in with a forced cheery smile, handling Phil a paper cup containing two white pills he assumed to be Ibuprofen, followed by a Styrofoam cup filled with water.

"That's for your headache hon, should take care of that." She said forcing that annoying smile, waiting there until Phil had taken the pills. She took the cup the pills had been in, throwing them away on her way out. "There's the remote to buzz one of us if you need anything." She called half way out the door as Phil nodded slowly. He was honestly at a loss for words, the voice of the voiceless, was voiceless himself. It made for an awkward silence as he looked over at John. "The nurses told me that you left… guess they lied?" he asked quietly, not expecting an answer.

"I needed some fresh air, so I did leave for a little bit. I really wasn't sure if you wanted me to come back, but with a little bit of encouragement from AJ, I decided to come back. You'll never admit it out loud nor to yourself, but you need me right now. So, I'll be here to bother you until you're all better," John replied.

Phil made an irritated sound, but it was actually kind of comforting to Cena. It reminded him of their usual banter. Their relationship was far from being patched, but just knowing that certain parts were still routine gave John hope. Something that he hadn't really felt since Phil first woke up. He smiled a little to himself, but Kofi, AJ, and Phil were wondering what he was thinking about.

"Wipe that fucking smile off your goofy ass face before I do it for you John-Boy!" Phil hissed crossing his arms and glaring defiantly at the Cenation leader. Kofi coughed and shot John a warning look, the look basically saying 'watch what you say'. AJ shot John a glare, warningly before smiling at Phil. "How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked reaching over and gently rubbing his shoulder.

"My head hurts… just waiting for the damn medication to kick in already… Can't believe I was out for six fucking hours though… I want to go home… I don't want to be here…" He mumbled quietly, glancing at everyone in the room.

"I want to go home…" he repeated laying his head back against the pillow. He closed his eyes mumbling "I just want to go home… anywhere but here… I hate hospitals… I still don't know all the facts on how I ended up here either… Why any of you bothered to show up, let alone stay with me… I still don't know…" his voice trailed off as he slowly opened his eyes.

Kofi smiled weakly. "I'm pretty sure that if the roles were reversed, that you'd be there for me. You'd be there for AJ and hell probably even Cena too. We're your friends and we care about you. I know that we haven't really shown it lately, but we still care."

"Do you want us to leave? You know, to let you get some sleep. We won't go too far. I need to make a few more calls anyway. It's important that you rest, Phil. It's the only way that you can completely heal. You don't need any distractions," AJ said, her eyes subtly landing on John.

Phil snorted and ignored AJ's question turning to face Kofi. "If it were reversed I'd be here for you, despite the shit that went down between us… I understand." He started, knowing that he couldn't exactly blame Kofi for giving him the cold shoulder after he 'changed', because he didn't exactly tell Kofi what went down between John and himself, Kofi had been left in the cold. He knew something went down, but not all the facts, nor the reason Phil 'changed'.

"I'd be there for AJ… even though we haven't exactly been the best of friends here lately… actually… we haven't been close for a while…" He admitted softly looking deep in thought for a moment before he continued. "Cena… is a far, FAR stretch… Kofi… please don't go there… it won't be pretty… it'll get fucking ugly if we go there… and I'm sure John-Boy doesn't want to have to explain himself, to explain why everyone thinks that I've changed. Hell I don't even think AJ knows exactly why 'I' ended up this way… So let's not start opening up cans of worms because I guarantee that either I'll end up hurt or dead, or someone will be leaving this room feeling less of a man than when they entered with their secret kept… Right John-boy?"

AJ glared at John, telling him to keep his trap shut before she turned her full attention on Phil. "You're right. I don't know all the facts. Kofi doesn't either… One way or another" She stopped talking and threw a glare over her shoulder aimed at the Cenation Leader before turning back to face Phil and continuing "We'll find out. But for now, you need to focus on resting and getting yourself better before you give Cena a heart attack, drive Kofi to drink and give me greys at 25, because if I have to dye my hair because of you…" AJ left the threat open, feeling slightly better as a small but genuine grin appeared on Phil's face at the light hearted joke.

AJ smiled slightly in return. "I mean it. You're going to give this young old man greys and do you know how ridiculous Kofi would look with grey dreadlocks? No. Just no. I'm pretty sure there'd be a line of people to shake your hand for burying superman over there but you have to beat him one more time before you give the old man a heart attack and you have to get better first before you can step back in the ring; to do that you need rest." AJ teased getting everyone in the room to smile, including John.

"Besides" Kofi started "The old man hasn't been resting like the doctor told him, his arm isn't going to heal if he doesn't. I'm going to take him with me back to our hotel." Phil refused to meet John's gaze.

AJ buttoned her jacket and she bent down to give Phil a hug. "I know that you're somewhat of an insomniac, but really try to get some sleep. I'll come by before my flight leaves tomorrow to check up on you."

AJ turned to give Phil one last look before she reluctantly left him in the room with Kofi and John. Kofi shot Phil a small smile before walking by his bedside. "I'm really glad that you're mostly doing ok. I'll probably come visit tomorrow before I leave as well. Have a good night," Kofi told him. Kofi figured that John wanted to speak with Phil alone, so he told John that he'd be waiting for him in the waiting room.

John noticed that Phil tensed when he realized that they were left alone. John ran a hand through his short hair and cautiously approached him. He wanted so badly to kiss Phil and hold him in his arms, to tell him that everything was going to be all right. "Stay on Twitter and sleep. I'll come by tomorrow too, only if you want." John thought he saw a weak smile on Phil's face before he turned to leave.

"Hey Cena…" Phil mumbled as he stared at John's stiff form, watching him slowly turn around, seeing the sling being clutched tighter against himself, the bags under his eyes giving away just how tired the Bostonian really was. The confusion in those blue eyes that everyone gushed over made him take a deep breath. He was still pissed off at him, and he still didn't trust him, John wasn't getting off the hook this easily, but that didn't mean that he'd be a complete dick to him either.

"Get your Boy Scout ass over here… and give me a hug. JUST a hug. You kiss me and that threat still stands" Phil hissed easily leaning back against the bed as he chewed on his bottom lip waiting for Cena to move his move. The sad look on his face killed him, he knew John felt terrible about what happened, he wanted him to feel what he felt though, he wanted Cena to prove himself, but everyone needed a little bit of hope once in a while.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he wrapped his big arms around Phil before he could change his mind. Cena let out a pleased sound as soon as he felt Phil's body slightly relax. It wasn't exactly what John wanted, but he was just grateful that he was allowed to touch Phil. He unwillingly pulled away and he couldn't help but smile brightly.

Phil sighed gently into John's shoulder when John hugged him firmly, yet at the same time he was careful of Phil's injuries. Phil wrapped an arm around John's neck, hugging briefly before releasing him, seeing the smile on the face of the Cenation leader, as well as the confusion in his bright blue eyes.

"There's been more than enough heartache for one week… don't you think?" He asked, when John nodded quietly he continued "This wasn't an invitation. I haven't forgiven you yet. But this is… it's… It's me thanking you for being here I guess… I just… I don't know… I um… I take it I'll be seeing you tomorrow too?" He asked stuttering over his words as he closed his eyes and opened them again. When John mumbled an affirmative he sighed and nodded.

"Cena… I hope you didn't think I'd just run right back into your arms without question… it's going to be hard… I'm not taking you back quite that easily… It'll be a challenge to prove that you even deserve a second chance… I just hope you're up for that challenge…" Phil murmured quietly as he slumped back against the mattress, glancing up to look into John's piercing blue eyes before mumbling. "Good night… John-boy…"

"Of course I'm up for that challenge, Phil. I'll never give up. I'll prove that I'm worthy. And I'll see you tomorrow, definitely. I'm looking forward to it." John told him before he made himself leave. He found Kofi in the waiting room and they left together for the hotel. For the first time in a while, John's heart felt light enough to allow him a little bit of peaceful sleep.

**A/N: The end of Chapter 4. **

**Do you think Cena deserves a second chance? Phil seems to be caving, maybe… Stay turned for Chapter 5. :D **

**This was our longest chapter yet!**

**What do you guys think? Let us know! **

**~ Cal & Krys (StraightEdgeEnigma**


	5. Promises made are promises kept

**A/N: Hey readers, thanks for being patient. It's Punk (Cal) here. Just letting everyone know I kind of took over this fic here and intend to see it through. I'm on summer break (WOO!) so expect some updates, and here's one. :)**

**ShippingEverything: **She sure does! LOL He does seem to be caving slightly… or maybe a small moment of weakness, just needing a bit of comfort… we'll see. :) Thanks for sticking with me on this. :)

**waldron82: **Thank you very much. We both thought that we had to give some hope to John and the Punkena readers, that was an olive branch. :) Yeah it's pretty hard… I'd know myself… Anyways Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**InYourHonour: **We'll see. :P Thanks for the review.

**Ohsogrn: **That he does, but we'll see. :D Thanks for the feedback as always. :)

**BrightAsNight: (CH 1) **Ha if only it were that easy. John Cena is a GUY-Guy, after all. Typical man. :P **(CH 2) **Aw Philly's too pretty to go to hell. Plus he doesn't believe in it ;) **(CH 3) **We'll see :P WE all know how Philly likes to hold grudges against people Lol **(CH 4) **Yeah he kind of blames himself allot doesn't he? And Kofi never blamed John, that's all AJ ;) We'll have to see whether or not Phil will give John a real second chance. :) Thanks for the lovely reviews and hope you stick around. :P

**enigmatic-raven: **I know poor boy. Yeah the hug wasn't an admittance of a second chance, it was more or less Punk's way of thanking Cena for being there for him, the way Punk saw it, John had no reason to really be there other than maybe guilt. He feels that all he is /was to John was a glorified sex toy because that's John made him feel. So that was him more or less saying "thank you for being here even though I clearly showed that I don't want you here/you have no real reason to be here, etc." Thank you for the feedback and I hope you stick around.

**Okay now that that is over with, onto Chapter 5!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Let's just get this over with." Kofi mumbled quietly to himself as he parked the rental car, looking at April who sat quietly in the passenger seat, a manila envelope containing Phil's, her employee's health records, information on his life saving surgery, some X-rays, MRI information from the first one they gave him when he arrived (though they were still waiting for the test results on the second one), and the Surgeon's advice on how long Phil should be kept from physical activities.

John sat silently in the backseat, still wearing his sling as his doctor's ordered him to wear it for a few more days to allow his elbow to heal up some, then saying that he should remove it and start getting his elbow mobile, working it out gently. They also suggested that he try some "Kinesio tape", saying that it could help speed up his healing process as well as prevent pain and swelling in his elbow, claiming that it's a win/win either way.

"Let's go." April urged as she opened the door and slid out of the rental, John and Kofi doing the same. Kofi locked the rental using the remote, following John and April inside WWE's headquarters, just wanting to hurry up and get this process over with already.

"We're here to see Vince McMahon." April murmured as the perky blonde behind the desk gave her a warm smile, recognizing the three WWE superstars immediately, picking up the phone and phoning Vince's office to see if he was ready for them. After a few moments and quiet talking, she hung up the phone and turned to face the three.

"Okay, Mr. McMahon will be with you three shortly." The young bright assistant at the reception desk told AJ, Kofi and John. It was Sunday, with exactly a week from Hell in a cell; the WWE Universe was buzzing with questions regarding the "rogue" WWE Champion and his whereabouts. He'd been quiet on twitter, mostly because his cell phone was completely dead (which John had made sure to get him a charger so that he could charge it and keep in contact with them as much as possible, he'd even been so worried about leaving Phil alone, that he'd asked a friend to drop in for him and keep an eye on him).

Vince, Stephanie, Paul and the creative team wanted updates on Phil's condition as well as whether or not he'd make it to Hell in a Cell, they had arranged a meeting at WWE headquarters in Connecticut between Phil's boss and Raw GM, AJ, the one who saved Phil's life, Kofi and one of Phil's set opponents for Hell in a Cell other than Ryback, John.

A few moments passed before the phone rang and the young assistant perked up, leaning over the counter. "Mr. McMahon will see you now." She led them towards his office. "Feels like a damn Doctors office… shit…" Kofi muttered as AJ cracked a small smile at his attempt at a joke. "Dr. McMahon will see you now…"

"Right through that door" The assistant pointed as they thanked her. When they opened the door, there were a few people sitting at a long table, Vince at the head of it, Stephanie to his left, Triple H to his right and a few others that they recognized as some of the creative team members. "Have a seat." Vince said motioning to the chairs. AJ took her seat between John and Kofi, pulling out Phil's medical papers.

"Okay… Stated here in black and white, Phil will not be able to compete at hell in a cell. The doctor wants him out of the ring for at least 6 weeks or longer because of the physical trauma. They're worried about his brain, because he did die for a moment… and while they were reviving him, he could have suffered major or minor brain damage, they're still waiting on the MRI results for that. Other than that… and the scare he had a couple days ago, he seems okay. Just a little freaked out." AJ explained as Vince narrowed his eyes.

"Is he… is he okay?" Vince asked timidly. Many people thought Vince was an asshole, when in fact he was just an over hyped grandpa. Sometimes he could be a hard ass at times, but that was just how he was raised. He was a workaholic.

"He's fine. A little annoyed, and banged up… but relatively fine" Kofi answered, speaking up for the first time hiding his smile as Vince released a breath, sighing lightly. "Okay then. Moving on… looks like he'll have to relinquish the WWE title…"

"Mr. McMahon I actually wrote a segment where he can be taken out and Mr. Cena can be inserted in the title picture, making it a one on one match at Hell in a Cell." One creative team member spoke up as Vince nodded allowing him to get his idea out.

AJ and Kofi watched John's face as the writer spoke. His plan was to make up an excuse for Punk not being on Raw, wanting his manager Paul Heyman go out on Raw with the WWE Championship saying that Punk hates New York, and had decided to fly back to Chicago, taking a personal day.

He wanted Paul to say that Punk also would not be at Hell in a Cell, that he had "other obligations" and try to leave. Then he wanted John to interrupt, go out and corner Heyman and that Punk would come to Paul's rescue and that John would get the upper hand, and give Phil an attitude adjustment through the announcer's table. The grand finish of the plan was that later that night, it would be announced that Punk had suffered an injury at John's hands during the AA through the table.

Kofi took a deep breath and AJ rubbed a hand over her face, both knowing John was about to explode.

Everyone in the room jumped as John slammed his fist on the table, standing up abruptly sending the plush leather chair across the room. "I'm not doing that. I'm not doing it Vince." John hissed, narrowing his blue orbs at his boss. Kofi and AJ looked on awkwardly, knowing that John was going to get in trouble or reveal the real reason he was so against the idea.

"John… Come on-" the creative team member who wrote the storyline spoke up as John's gaze landed on him. "No! I'm. Not. Doing. It. What part of that do you not understand?" He asked, his temper beginning to rise as the creative writer tried to argue with him. "Look! I said I'm not going to fucking to it! You're so 'genius' at writing storylines… why don't you write another one?! Punk is injured. What part of that do you not understand?!" John yelled as he slapped his good hand on the table, leaning over it and getting in the scrawny writer's face.

Vince, Triple H and Stephanie were too shocked to say anything as they watched the usually well-tempered, well-mannered Cenation Leader completely losing his cool over a minor storyline change. It was so unlike him to act this way, usually he was cool with most storyline ideas, especially those propelling him into the WWE title scene, one that would result in him becoming champion again.

"John. You're not going to job to Ryback if that's what you're worried about. You're going over Ryback and winning the Title." Hunter spoke up as for the first time as the creative team member slumped back into his chair. John took his hat off and ran a hand over his short brunette cropped hair in frustration. "It's not about the title Hunter. Honestly I could care less about it at this point. Hell why don't you push Barrett… or Randy." He muttered as he glared at Hunter.

"John… It's a week away from Hell in a Cell. It's too late to start pushing Barrett. You know that. And Randy has a program with Del Rio." Stephanie answered as John shrugged. "So give the shot to Jericho. He's more than a suitable replacement or you could work Ziggler in." He tried again.

"It's still too late. What's this about John?" Hunter asked as John swiftly shook his head. "Nothing… okay… it's nothing… but I'm damn sure not putting Punk through a fucking table." He muttered bitterly, yet firmly. Hunter knew it was something more as he glanced at Kofi and April who'd gone silent through John's bitter tirade.

"Get out. Give us a minute." The C.O.O spoke up, dismissing all the creative team members, turning to Stephanie and Vince. "Give us a minute?" Stephanie and Vince both nodded, standing and leaving the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Hunter, John, April and Kofi as the only four remaining in the room.

"Talk Cena. What happened? Usually you jump at the chance to be WWE champion." Hunter muttered as he faced John, reaching over to grab his coffee and take a sip. "Things change. People change. I'm not hurting Punk… I'm not risking his health for a storyline I didn't really want to begin with. Switch me… or come up with a better way to explain him vacating the title that doesn't involve something physical. That is if you want me on the damn card." John answered firmly as Hunter set his coffee down, rubbing his temples.

"So… the rumors about you two… had some truth…" Hunter mused quietly as John neither confirmed nor denied it, standing there silently. "You drive a tough bargain… Alright John. I will write the storyline… or have Stephanie do it… but I'll supervise and fax you a copy before Monday, one that does not include hurting Brooks. But you will compete on Raw, and Hell in a Cell with Ryback. Do we have a deal?" He asked as John shrugged.

"You know my elbow is still not completely healed right?" John asked motioning to his sling as Hunter nodded. "That's why Ryback is going over; we'll include that in the script that you aren't 100% so it's not a burial. Then you're taking time off… deal?" Hunter asked extending his hand.

John stared at it, glancing at April and Kofi before he reached out and grasped it firmly. "Deal." He murmured as Hunter smiled warmly. "Okay… You guys can go… I'll talk to Vince and Steph… I'll leave that little bit of information about yourself and Brooks out of it… and let the rest of creative know we're handling this one." He said, nodding at John, AJ and Kofi.

As the three turned to leave, Hunter's voice stopped them. "I mean… unless you guys had questions, other concerns, anything?" All three shook their heads, John reaching out to pat Hunter on the back with his good arm, murmuring a quiet "thank you" as he followed AJ and Kofi out.

"Don't mention it Cena… and I really do mean for you to not mention it… I have a hard ass jerk reputation to keep up…" He replied with a chuckle. "Oh… you a hard ass jerk? No!" Kofi joked as Hunter smirked. "Yeah! Just ask the Internet Wrestling Community. They know everything about everything… Right Cena?" Hunter asked making John smile. "Oh yeah. Seems legit..." He replied with a grin, giving Hunter a final nod before the three headed off.

"Well that went well…" Kofi mumbled. John smiled good naturedly to the comment while April rolled her eyes in annoyance at the Cenation leader. "Right… Superman over there could've went and got his dumb ass suspended if he had gone farther than simply yelling at Jack… I didn't agree with his shitty storyline either but I didn't try to bite his damn head off… literally…" April muttered shooting John a death glare as John stopped walking once they got outside of WWE headquarters, turning to face AJ.

"Look… I know you don't like me. Okay? You've made it very, VERY clear… I know I've wronged Phil, and I'm trying to do right by him… and it seems like no matter what I do, you're always there to criticize me about everything. I love Phil…" John started calmly as April snorted at his last comment.

"Oh. You love him do you? Funny way of showing it when you used him for sex, broke his heart and ran back to Lizzie, all in a day's work huh Cena? You don't love him." April replied venomously as John looked away, sighing. John felt like he'd been punched in the abdomen with every bit of poison April spit his way. He knew that he hurt Phil, and that he was selfish, he didn't need to be reminded of his past and yet it seemed April was there to do just that every time he tried to make it right.

"Look… I… know that I've hurt him… but I'm trying okay… I'm at a loss here… I know you're never going to like me… but… can we just please try to coexist for Phil? He needs us. All of us. We're all he has right now." John tried to reason as April simply gave him a look that pretty much translated to two words. 'Fuck you.' John shook his head and walked away, leaving Kofi and April standing there.

Once John was out of ear shot Kofi spoke up. "Hey I know you may not like him for hurting Phil, which I'm on the fence with because I don't know the whole story, and until I do, I'm not judging anyone. I know you don't want to hear this… but he's right. Phil does need us, all of us." He started quietly as April bit her bottom lip, looking away.

"Even though Phil acts like an ass to John, you know part of him is relieved John is trying and that he's there for him. You also know that it'd make it worse if you chased John off, though I doubt John would leave… unless Phil tells him to… and he's yet to do so… Phil would be upset if you just up and left as well. So please… try to coexist; if not for me, then for Phil. I mean at least John somewhat proved he cares about Phil. He gave up a title, not a title shot, a title. So can you give the guy a break? He's under enough stress. Come on this isn't you April. I know it's not, you're better than this." Kofi tried to reason as April sighed.

"I'll… I'll try to tone it down some. I promise… I just… I saw what Cena put him through… I know some things that I promised not to tell anyone… I'm not about to break that promise. But I promise you that I'll try." She answered as Kofi smiled softly wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"That's my little Pika. Should start with an apology… For Phil." Kofi urged quietly as they rounded the corner spotting John leaning against the rental, his phone in his good hand, a distressed look on his handsome features. April gave him an annoyed look, rolling her eyes at his suggestion. "I'll wait over here. Play nice Kitty. Keep those claws away." Kofi teased as he gave her a gentle nudge in John's direction.

April walked almost timidly over towards John, who didn't seem to notice her presence, took engrossed in whatever it was that he was doing on his phone. She looked over her shoulder at Kofi who gave a shooing motion with his hands, motioning for her to talk to John. She sighed and turned back to face John, stepping closer to get his attention.

John glanced down at her, blinking as he glanced behind him at the passenger door he was leaning against. "I'm sorry, am I in your way?" He asked quietly as he went to move away but April grabbed his good arm, stopping his motion. "No you're not… I actually… wanted to have a word with you…" She answered as John bit his lip but nodded. "Okay… yeah… go ahead." He murmured as April dropped her arm away from his.

"I… I uh… just… I wanted to say that… I'm… I'm sorry… for back there. You were… You were right… Phil needs us… and we may not like each other… but we do have to coexist for Phil at least… And… my comments were totally out of line… no matter how true they are… they were still out of line So… umm…. There it is…" April stammered, not meeting John's eyes before slowly extending her tiny hand to the leader of the Cenation. John blinked in surprise, not expecting that at all out of the tiny spitfire of a Raw GM.

"I accept your apology. I just want to let you know… I'm not trying to hurt him anymore. I've done more than enough damage to him. I'm just trying to fix it… It's hard… but I'm willing to do just about anything for him to give me another chance… I know I don't deserve it but it won't stop me from trying. I do love him… In the beginning I didn't… that or I was blind to it… and when I realized it he was already too far gone." John stated quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat before he continued.

"Believe it or not… The accident didn't make me see how I felt about him… He'd been ignoring me for months before this… not that I blame him any. I'd ignore me too if I were him… I just… if I can get a second chance with him… I won't take it lightly. I promise you April… I'm not your enemy… I care about him too…" John confessed softly, surprising the New Jersey native, her hand starting to slowly retract before John's much larger one reached out and grasped it gently, giving her a firm shake.

"I forgive you. I just hope one day you can forgive me for my earlier douche-baggery… I honestly didn't know how he felt at first… and when I found out… I should've done the right thing… but I didn't. I'm selfish. Guess if the IWC knew this they'd stop their 'Superman' comments… Superman would've done the right thing…" John muttered with a light smile.

April bit her lip mumbling "He did… is… doing the right thing." John glanced down at the pint sized GM giving her a dimpled smile. "What do you mean by that?" He questioned.

"Superman isn't giving up on his Batman… despite all the obstacles being thrown in his path… He's not giving up… He's doing the… the right thing now." April explained as John smiled.

"Well… If you're going to insist that I'm still Superman… Why would Superman leave his one and only kryptonite for someone to use against him? I'm no Superman without my Batman next to my side." John replied with a sad smile.

"You'll never live down the Superman analogy after this, you know that right Cena?" April questioned as John nodded with a slight grin, shoving his phone in his pocket. "Of course… Harley Quinn whatever you say." He replied as April's eyes widened.

"If anything I'm Batgirl." She replied with a glare as Cena shook his head. "Nah… Batgirl is way too nice. You're totally Harley Quinn… you can be pretty evil when you want to be. Don't Lie…" John teased with a genuine smile.

"Are you guys ready to head off?" Kofi interrupted with a smirk as April blushed and John smiled wider. "Yeah… I'm kind of hungry too…" He murmured with a grin as April agreed.

"He's eating again." Kofi mused with a grin of own before asking "So if John is Superman, Phil's Batman and AJ is some weird cross over between Harley Quinn and Batgirl… Can I be the Green lantern?" John laughed and April couldn't resist giggling, she may not have trusted John… but she would keep her promise to Kofi and cut him a bit of slack for once.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**A/N: It seems AJ is willing to cut John some slack, but time will tell if she actually keeps that promise. Seems like others may know about John and Punk's past as well… maybe they weren't as secret as they thought they were? Phil has to give up the WWE title and it seems John is facing Ryback at HIAC. How is Punk going to react to that news? We'll see… **

**So yeah Chapter 5 was a John-centric chapter but fear not, Chapter 6 will be Punk centric, I promise. Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think, my first time writing Cena, how'd I do? (Cal). **


	6. If he only knew

**A/N: Hey readers, thanks for being patient again, It's Punk (Cal) here. Here's Chapter 6!**

**InYourHonour: **Of course! Haha. Got a ways to go here Hope you're in for the ride. Thank you.

**BrightAsNight: **Of course he is! Kofi is the glue holding this group together at the moment since Phil is hospitalized and would let AJ have at John if he were there. It's his form of entertainment and he kind of feels that John deserves it. AJ is adorable isn't she? Quite the firecracker waiting to blow... Nope and as this story continues you'll feel she's in the right even more so… I miss Punky too… but here you go, ask and you shall receive. A Phil centered chapter since John hogged Chapter 5, but that's okay. Surprise for you in here too btw, look hard enough and you'll see it. ;) Enjoy your read.

**Okay now that that is over with, onto Chapter 6! **

**BTW those text messages with words spelled like 'u' instead of 'You', and 'ur' instead of 'Your' are on purpose for realism. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Phil groaned tiredly as he flipped through the TV channels for what seemed like the hundredth time. Being in the hospital sucked big time, not only because of all the sick people, bad food and the hospital smell, but it was fucking beyond boring. There was nothing to do but lie there all day and watch the local news, and once he'd saw there was nothing about his accident in the news that put him at ease but didn't change the fact that he was beyond bored half to death. Hell there weren't even any good games on… Phil sighed as he flipped the TV off and tossed the remote on to the tray sitting next to him.

He grabbed his busted looking cell phone and decided to finally turn the damn thing on, feeling more than annoyed that he'd need to replace his phone eventually, especially because he actually liked this one and it was almost brand new. 'Only me… Only I would mourn my phone when I almost died.' Phil thought with a slight smile that didn't stick, fading as quick as the thought that passed his mind.

The phone screen lit up as it came to life, fully charged, considering it was still plugged into the charger that John bought him. Phil plucked it off the charger, setting the cord down so that he could reach it when he was finished with his phone and put it back on the charger. Once the loading process was finished, Phil picked it up and unlocked the screen, thumbing through his stuff, getting interrupted as a call came in.

Phil glanced at the cracked screen on his iPhone, lighting up, reading 'April Mendez calling' before going to voice mail. He already had several missed calls, some from AJ, some from Kofi, some from Stephanie, a couple from Vince, a couple from Matt, some from Amy and more than a few from his adopted Mother and sisters. He scrolled through the countless missed calls from John, his heart nearly stopping as he eyed the all too familiar number he used to know by heart. There were several missed calls from it.

He blinked as he saw the notification. '89 missed calls' '108 text messages'. There were several emails and twitter notifications as well. It was the first time he'd turned his phone on since his accident. April made sure he got it back before she had to head out for her flight to Stamford Connecticut with John and Kofi to meet up with Vince, Stephanie and the creative team regarding his accident and future storylines that may need to be rewritten considering his current condition.

Since it was basically dead when April got it, John had made sure to pick him up a charger before they left so he could keep in contact should something happen, not to mention John, April and Kofi left their cell phone numbers at the nurses' station just in case something happened while they were gone so they could be notified.

He thumbed through a few of the text messages. Those messages ranging from 'Hey dude, answer your phone' – Kofi. To 'Phil I'm worried about you, call me please.' – AJ, 'I know you're still mad at me but please call me or text me… or something… I love you.' – John, to his heart stopping. The same number he knew by heart. 'Call me. I'm worried about you. You scared me.' Phil bit his bottom lip, slowly getting used to the feeling of not having his lip ring in, as he debated whether or not to reply.

Finally after a while he thumbed the reply button, watching the blinking cursor. 'Why should I? Why do you care now?' He typed and quickly hit send before he'd second guess himself and regret it, but regret it he did. It wasn't long before the reply came in. 'Because I never stopped loving you Phil, just because I broke up with you when I left… doesn't mean I stopped having feelings for you.'

Phil blinked at the reply, unsure on how to respond for a moment before he left his emotions take control. 'If you truly loved me like you say, distance would not matter. Hell you left me broken and John… he may have made it worse but he showed me that I can love again, because I fell for him. Hell John's been here for me more this week than you ever were in our entire relationship Jeff.' He clicked send and this time the reply took a while before it came in.

'I know that and... I'm sorry. I'm coming to see you this weekend and I'm not taking no for an answer because I'm not asking you, I'm telling you so you know, so there's no surprises, but right now I got to go. Work calls.' Phil rolled his eyes and clicked back, thumbing John's name just as a new text message came in.

'Phil… Please send me something to let me know you're okay at least… please?' from John. He clicked the reply button and typed his reply. 'I'm fine, Cena… Just fine. Now kindly stop blowing up my fucking phone! :(' A few moments later John's reply came in. 'Thank u Phil.'

Phil scowled slightly, unable to resist as he angrily typed in 'Fuck off Cena!' and clicked send. The reply came in lightning quick almost. 'I don't care what it is u say to me Phil. Cuss at me, throw insults, tell me to piss off or to fuck off, but as long as ur breathing, nothing u say can hurt me as much as the thought of losing u forever could. :) Make sure u eat. I know u hate the hospital stuff but when we get back, I'll personally bring u whatever kind of food u want. I promise.'

Phil groaned and tossed his phone back on the table. John was so fucking infuriating sometimes! Even as Phil was a complete dick to him he was still so fucking nice! It irritated Phil. 'Damn him…' Phil thought as he leaned back against his bed more than annoyed. 'I wish he'd act like he had months ago so it'd be easier to hate his guts…' Phil thought silently. How had his life turned to shit when things were once almost perfect at one time?

In 2009 he had everything; he had the title he dreamed of, his lover, his perfect lover in Jeff Hardy, his best friends… Kofi, Colt, Zack, Joey, everything was utterly perfect. Even he and Cena could talk, though John seemed to be more of Jeff's friend than his, then towards the end of Jeff's WWE contract, John became very standoffish both towards himself and towards Jeff. Then things went to shit, Jeff broke it off and left him for TNA, he lost his title to Undertaker because he couldn't deal with himself after Jeff dumped him and left him in the dust.

After a few months of mental anguish, John had suggested to Vince that he moved to Raw and to this day Phil still didn't know why. A few months later John went out of his way to always try to talk to Phil but Phil always blew him off, even when John had asked to actually hang out, or catch a movie together, Phil lied and said he already had plans. John would simply smile that dimpled smile and say "Okay Punkers, maybe next time around eh?" before walking away with a friendly pat on Phil's back.

Phil had been in so much pain, he really didn't want to be around anyone, especially someone who brought back reminders of his failed relationship with Jeff. The one time he decided to take John up on his offer, John took him to see a movie and dinner afterwards; it wasn't actually as awkward as he thought it would be. When he started hanging out with John, some of the pain faded away for a bit.

He didn't even know how he and John started fucking… it just happened… and when it happened, Phil wanted more and so did John, it was like they were hooked on each other, they couldn't get enough of the other. When they started fucking, it lasted for almost a year. After they started fucking, John stopped hanging out with him, only talked to him or called him when he was horny and wanted to fuck him. Things went to shit again…

It started around the Nexus vs. Cena storyline, and ended at Raw 1000… The only one that really knew about the deal was April; she just didn't know all of the specifics of the ordeal. It seemed that no matter what Phil did, he could never compete with Liz, and he could never be what John needed. John did not want to be gay or bisexual despite the fact that he fucked Phil…

After Phil acted out on his emotional pain, everyone claimed that he'd changed, without trying to ask him or understand why "he changed", they just assumed like always, and Phil was the bad guy wearing the black hat and twirling his mustache, John was the hero, like always. Everyone including Kofi and April had alienated themselves from Phil, as though he were infected with the bubonic plague or something. Phil ran a hand over his head, sighing softly. Now he was hurting over John, still hurting over Jeff as well. 'You can really pick 'em Phil…' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes. 'And John wonders why I don't trust him?'

Phil sighed quietly as his gaze locked on the various gifts people had sent him, trying to take his mind of the past. There was some stuff from Kofi, some from April, some from his sisters in Chicago (Who would be visiting him soon, thank god), a few things from Jeff and Matt but mostly stuff from John. He grabbed the card off of the giant teddy bear that John sent him, reading it quietly.

"Phil… Words cannot express the hurt I feel in me right now. Going from losing you in the sense that you hate me for all I've put you through and you ignore me, only speaking to me when it's work related, and I know I've said this over and over again, but I'll say it again, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for hurting you the way I did. I hope you can find it in your heart to someday forgive me and give me a chance, a real chance to prove how much I love you. Yeah, funny how things turn around on us like this huh?

You loved me, and I hurt you. Now I love you, and you're hurting me, not to say I don't deserve it though. Honestly, Monday when I almost lost you permanently, it almost killed me, It's rare when I cry… you know this, after all you think I'm a heartless bastard and you told me that yourself… but I was in tears in that waiting room… I almost lost the most important person in my life and the last memory I'd have had of you, was you in tears because of me. Because I hurt you, because I was selfish, my last memory would be me hitting you in the sternum with a lead pipe and you walking away from me, forever.

I know you think I'm selfish, and I am. But not because of my need to be the Face of WWE, or the main event, or the WWE champion. Not even because of me wanting to eat my cake and have it too with you and Liz… No. I'm selfish because I would rather you be alive and in emotional anguish so that I could see you every day even though you hate me, rather than me losing you permanently, rather than you finding some peace in death…

The mere thought of you being buried six feet under doesn't set well with me obviously… and believe me when I tell you this… one of the worst nightmares I've ever had while waiting to see you after surgery… was one of you lying so terrifyingly still in a casket, wearing a suit, friends and family gathered around you, saying their final goodbyes. Kofi and April were there, and they blamed me for your death… Colt was there and even he blamed me… I mean hell I even blamed me. Jeff was there in tears, standing with Matt, Amy and Adam. I was dressed in a suit holding a bouquet of roses as the cemetery emptied out, leaving the two of us… you and me… I remember this nightmare vividly… especially this part.

I leaned over and gently laid the roses on your motionless chest as my tears fell like rain. I stared at you for a long moment, committing everything about you to my memory, knowing this was the last time I'd ever see you in person… I had to remember everything, every little detail about you.

Then I leaned up and pressed my lips to your forehead, whispering how sorry I was for hurting you, for driving you to this point. Just before they slowly closed your casket, your eyes opened and it was the most beautiful site I'd ever seen, even in the nightmare I knew this.

You started asking me "Why John? Why'd you hurt me like this? I loved you." I fell to my knees in tears as I sobbed out how sorry I was, how I didn't mean to hurt you, dropping my head, unable to see those teary green eyes I love so much… The sky turned dark as lightening flashed against the sky, thunder rumbling off in the distance, rain drenching me, and when I forced myself to look back to meet your eyes a final time, your casket was gone. It was completely buried and looked like it had been for years.

I had frantically crawled over to where it had been, seeing your cracked headstone with over grown grass and dead wilted roses littering your grave site. My eyes took in the carved words unwilling to let it sink in that you were gone forever.

'Phillip Jack Brooks

October 26, 1978 – September 25, 2012

Loving son, brother and friend, deeply missed by many'

My heart was pounding in my chest as I wrapped my arms around your headstone and hugged it tightly as though it were you in my arms and I wished that it was you. I let my tears flow as I clutched at the only proof left of your physical existence, looking down to see that I held in my hands, a bouquet of roses. That was strange, considering even in my nightmare I remembered putting them in your casket.

I don't know what made me pull out my cell phone but I did it… When I looked at my reflection on the screen, I was no longer a 35 year old John Cena… My brown hair was gray… my bright blue eyes dim, and my "handsome young features", aged. The message I got from this nightmare was loud and clear… even though you died in my nightmare… I'll never get over you. I'll be an old bitter man, visiting your grave site daily because the only person I ever truly loved was taken away from me… by me.

The pure and utter panic I felt… my chest tightened in absolute agony and then… I felt numb… empty… and it hurt so much more than any pain I've ever experienced and I've experienced allot of pain in my time, trust me. This was the worst feeling I've ever felt in my life… it hurt so much… and yet at the exact same time, I was empty and numb… I was a shell. I was alive, I was breathing… but I was empty… void of any true emotion. There are worse things in life than having the one you love hate your existence… That's losing them completely.

I'd rather you be in emotional pain and still be breathing, so that I can have you here on earth with me… So that you're alive and I can still feel alive… not the terrifying numbness I discovered as I sat grieving, freaking out (as I felt in my nightmare) in that waiting room while you were in surgery. I'd rather you be breathing and in the worst pain possible so that I could feel like I have a reason to be here, so I don't feel so lost and empty like I did in my nightmare. The thought of that scares me to death.

I'm selfish and I readily admit that… but when it comes to you Phillip… I love you to death and I'd do anything for you to be happy. Even… walking away if you asked me too… but until you do, ask me to walk away… I'll be there for you every step of the way, no matter what. I never give up and I'm not about to give up on you… I'll never give up on you… I'll never give up on us, ever… unless you ask me to and I pray every day that you don't.

Phil… I love you… and it's about damn time I start showing it, because as fate proved last Monday… as my nightmare proved… Time isn't guaranteed, but I fully intend to spend the rest of my time showing you all the love I should've showed you in the beginning. If not, I'll spend the rest of my time earning that second chance. When you gave me a hug a couple nights ago, it showed me that there is hope for me, for us and I'm not going to give up. I'll send someone to see you and watch over you while I'm away, but I promise I'll see you soon Phil, Again, I love you, very much, Eternally yours, John."

Phil wiped the tears out of his eyes. He wished John would just be an asshole to him like usual so it would be so much easier to hate him and order him out of his life, but no… He had to be nice guy John-boy! He had to be so… sickeningly… sweet… 'NO! Stop thinking about him Phil! He's poison! I can't trust him! I can't!' He thought as he shook his head, running a hand over his rapidly growing hair. He was… fuzzy… He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head back, jumping out of his skin as a deep voice spoke.

"Aww… How utterly sweet is that? I won't tell Johnny that you shed some tears over his little love letter if you don't" Randy Orton murmured with a teasing smirk as Phil narrowed his eyes. Randy walked in and claimed the hard plastic chair John usually sat in, his gaze locking on the injured smaller male on the bed. "How're you doing Phil?" He asked gently as Phil glared at him.

"Cena told you?!" he asked with a hiss as Randy nodded slowly. "I'm his best friend, why the hell wouldn't he? Besides John needed someone to lean on, someone to confide in." Randy replied as he glared at the chair. "Jesus Christ this is fucking uncomfortable! I can't believe John slept in this damn thing for almost a week… that can't be good for his injured elbow… fuck…"

Phil narrowed his eyes at Randy. "Do you think I had anyone to confide in Randall? No I didn't. Why? Nobody believed me! Nobody cared! Nobody cared that I was hurt! Not even Kofi… Not April… Nobody. Nobody knew that I had been contemplating leaving the WWE… because I couldn't deal with seeing him… I couldn't…" Phil hissed as Randy's usually icy gaze wavered when Phil's voice dropped lower to mutter out "I even contemplated suicide Randall… I couldn't escape him… seeing him everywhere… Seeing him… having to keep everything inside… I was… I was broken… Nobody knew… nobody cared to know."

"What makes you think that?" Randy asked lowly after a long while of silence as Phil mumbled out "Because I'm not John Cena."

"Well obviously. But you're wrong about nobody caring…" Randy replied as he rested his elbows on his knees, his chin resting on his open palms as he gazed over at Phil. Phil glared at him heatedly. "Oh? Really? I call bullshit Randall."

"No... It's not bullshit… because John cared. He still does. See that note in your hand? John doesn't write love notes, to anyone. Not Liz, nobody. If anyone would know, it's me; I've known him almost 14 years Punk…" Randy murmured as Phil clutched the note, feeling that it now held a higher meaning after hearing those words come from Randy's mouth.

"So why me? Why me of everyone that he could have Randy? Why? Tell me that." Phil asked quietly as Randy simply shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing the answer himself. "Because, you're different than the rest… you're special. You actually mean something more to him than any other of his past relationships. Don't take that lightly." Randy replied as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"If I'm so special then why… why did he hurt me the way he did? Why'd he treat me like his dirty little secret? Why? Why was Liz somehow more important than me if I mean so much to him?" Phil asked quietly as Randy pursed his lips, contemplating his answer.

"Phil… I'm going to tell you this once and once only. John's not the smartest guy around… You know the analogy all brawn and little to no brains? John's pretty smart… but when it comes to love and relationships… he's not. Not at all. He also likes to hold onto shit when he should let go… Like Liz for example… instead of getting with someone who loves him, like you… he chose to try and fix what was shattered beyond belief… stupid move. He hurt you… he lost you…" Randy started as he glanced over at Phil.

"John was in the wrong. He hurt you. Now… John is also a bit slow at these things, and again he's not the smartest at this… but when he finds love… he tends to give his all and before you interrupt me, I want to say that in all the time I've known him… John has never acted like this. Ever. As a matter of fact… while I was gay and happy… John was chasing tits… while I was happy getting dick… John was chasing pussy… calling me a faggot, in a friendly teasingly playful way of course… Ah… It's actually kind of funny seeing as how he fell for one. Like I said… John's slow at this… but he does love you Phil. I can attest to that." Randy finished quietly as he locked his icy gaze with Phil's, to find Phil looking down at the letter in his hands, biting his bottom lip, deep in thought.

"John loves you. He does… He's been acting like a love sick puppy since… well since he lost you… and it dawned on his dumb ass… From my view I think you should give his goofy ass another chance. I'm not just saying this as his best friend either… just so you know." Randy murmured as Phil blinked at him.

"How many chances did you give Stephen?" Phil asked quietly as Randy chuckled. "Well Sheamo is a tad smarter and faster at these types of things than John is. Sheamus is actually a closet romantic which many might find hard to believe seeing his tough exterior. I'm willing to guess that's where Johnny got the idea for all these flowers… heh… Stephan… What can I say… Knowing John, He won't quit, and knowing Stephan which I do… he'll have John sending you roses every hour, on the hour. Am I right?" Randy asked quietly as he glanced at all the flowers and gifts that lined Phil's room.

"Yeah… I guess so... Most of this stuff is from John." Phil admitted quietly as Randy smiled warmly. "Told you so." He replied quietly as Phil snorted. "I'm just going to throw all these flowers away anyways… or re-gift them to the Diva's. I'm certainly not keeping them." Phil muttered as Randy smirked lightly.

"The Divas are going to love you then. Stephan has good taste…" He murmured leaning back against the chair, grunting in discomfort. "You know Punk… You and I are alike… seriously. We are. Stephan was kind of like John at one point, not quite as bad or hard headed but you know what I mean… he had feelings for me… and didn't know how to express them… he was also scared of coming out, but eventually he did. Like I said, faster than Johnny, but still…" Randy started as Phil looked over at him, sitting up to look at Randy.

"Did Sheamus… Did he hurt you before you guys… I mean…" Phil's voice trailed off as Randy nodded. "He did. While talking to me… he was sleeping with one of the Divas, I won't name whom but… it hurt because I liked him, a lot; almost dismissed him because of that actually." Randy admitted softly.

"Are you happy with him now? I mean now that you're dating and all…" Phil trailed off again as Randy smiled an uncharacteristic smile as he nodded his head. "I am happy, happier than I've ever been. I'd like to think that Stephan saved my life… everyone I'm sure… knows about my past drug usage, it's well documented, but Stephan saved me. He keeps me sane." Randy murmured as Phil nodded.

"Do you think… Not just as John's best friend… but do you… do you think that John and I can… have that type of happiness?" Phil asked timidly as Randy looked over at him with a slight grin.

"If you're both willing to try, anything is possible. You have to give him a chance, a real chance, and if you do… I just know he can make you happy. Don't forget Phil, my past isn't the only one that's well documented… I remember how broken you were after… after Jeff… I just know John can heal not only the damage that he's caused, but Jeff's as well. If you let him, that is. I'm not telling you to give him a chance… I'm asking you to let yourself be happy, I did… I've never felt better… Just think about that, okay?" Randy asked as Phil nodded. "I will." He replied as a comfortable silence settled over the room.

"Why are you here?" Phil asked quietly after a while. "Not that I'm thankful for the company… any company actually… I'm beginning to go insane in this damn room."

"John asked me to watch over you in his absence." Randy answered honestly, adding. "I bet… I've never been in a hospital as long as you have… when I got my shoulder surgery I was here for hours and I thought I was going to go insane… can't imagine weeks…"

"You do everything he tells you?" Phil asked as Randy smiled lightly. "No. Not always anyways. Did I mention that John helped Stephan and I get together? I owe him. I'm determined to help him. He deserves to be happy, you both do. Plus… I just… for one can't wait to see you wield your powers over Johnny." He murmured with a wicked smirk.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked blinking in confusion as the Viper grinned. "Oh come on… You have that boy so whipped it's almost sickening… Kind of like Stephan and I… Like I said, we've got more in common than you think." Randy explained as Phil smirked lightly.

"You know what Randy… You're not that bad. I like you." Phil murmured as he leaned back with the first real smile in a while. "Oh? If you like me now, wait till I tell you some stuff John told me… some of his secrets…" Randy replied with a smirk. "Oh… do tell Randy" Phil murmured as Randy grinned wickedly. 'This could get very interesting; he and Phil could have some real fun together'.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**A/N: Okay, there it is Chapter 6. Introductions new pairings and characters and how'd you guys like my Randy? I don't write him that often so… I hope I did him justice. We have a new pair of Sheamus/Randy (Shandy) my first attempt at them… should be within the next few chapters, and there are more new characters to come as we go along. **

**Um… please drop me a review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks and stay tuned for Chapter 7. (Wow…) Summertime, giving me some inspiration! :D Chapter 7 should be posted either this week or sometime next week, shooting for this week though. **

**~ Cal (Punker) **


	7. Phsically apart, mentally, inseperable

**A/N: Okay here we are with chapter 7! I swear this is like the only fic I'm doing okay with writing and updating consistently. Remember, reviews help!**

**BrightAsNight: **Um… Okay. Lol

**agd888:** Um. Thanks, I think...

**PrincessofPunk8:** I guess… Lol… Well we tried to keep it as realistic as we possibly could. Yeah. I miss co-writing this; I think her 'John' is way better than mine personally. Thanks, we do… we influence each other. It helps. That's how John is, he's stubborn. Yeah he actually does, it's his little voice of reason that he tends to ignore more times than not. On behalf of my Enigma, I thank you. Hope you stick around if I continue.

**ShippingEverything:** (Chapter 5) Thank you! I was worried about screwing this up for everyone. It kind of seems like I did, this fic is like abandoned… -_- I almost thought about not finishing it, cause if people aren't going to review it, it's like 'what's the point?' you know? Oh course John doesn't want to hurt his baby lol! You know it! Kofi is the only one who's not involved with stuff. He's the middle guy. He's grounding the lightening. I thought John deserved some sort of a break from her always criticizing him. He sure does! Thank you! (Chapter 6) Yeah I'll be littering past details here and there throughout the next chapters. Thank you! Whenever people cry over my stuff, it's always a compliment! Yup, John's going to pull out all the stops to prove himself to Phil. Thanks! I figured that John needed someone to lean on in Randy, and a friend of mine adores Shandy so there's that. Plus I've wanted to try those two out for a while. Thank you. First time writing him in a while so I was a tad worried... They sure will!

**takers dark lover:** (Ch 5) Thank you!

**Without a further wait, here's Chapter 7, enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Everything seemed to be looking up at least somewhat. Phil's health was slowly improving. His body was still covered in bruises and cuts, his head still bandaged from his staples, and the gash still looked pretty bad but the swelling had gone down tremendously. Phil had yet to see John since he, April and Kofi left for their meeting with WWE brass and even though he'd deny it if asked, John had been on his mind almost constantly. The rest of the week flew by pretty quickly for Phil, mostly thanks to Randy's company.

Randy had been a main stay for the last couple days, only leaving to grab food, use the bathroom or at night when visiting hours were over but other than that it was like Randy was connected to Phil's hip. He realized that he and Randy were so much more alike than he first thought. They had the same sarcastic, snide personalities, they both loved tattoos and they both bonded over their love of horror cult classics. To Phil it was almost like meeting a version of himself.

When Randy showed up on the 4th day with a grin, holding out his laptop and the complete first and second seasons of the Walking Dead series, Phil felt like crying and leaping out of his hospital bed into Randy's heroic arms… but then mentally decided that just because he was gay… didn't mean he had to act like a complete flamer. So he simply settled for crooking his finger at Randy. Randy's eyebrow shot up in confusion as he sat the stuff down, staring at Phil blankly.

"Come here." Phil ordered with a serious look on his face. Randy blinked but did as Phil asked him, getting closer to the injured male. He quickly regret that decision when Phil's good arm (without the IV) shot out and constricted around his neck, tugging him down to his level as Phil grinned before he planted a sloppy wet kiss on Randy's cheek. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I've been so bored! I love the walking dead series! Where have you been for the past year! Ugh!" he cried happily before Randy jerked away from him.

"Ugh… gross…" Randy moaned as he wiped his cheek and gave Phil that icy Viper like stare he known for. Phil was much too happy to even pay attention to Randy as he shoved the lap top cord at him. "Plug it in! Come on!" He urged as Randy smirked, shaking his head as he plugged his laptop in. Phil was actually grinning from ear to ear as the laptop quickly booted up. Randy logged himself in as the screen went black then lit up to a sweet looking picture of himself relaxing in Stephan's arms.

Randy had a genuine smile on his lips; completely uncharacteristic to his on screen personality he had a slight blush on his cheeks. Stephan had his arms clasped around Randy from behind, his much larger body encircling Randy's slimmer one, his lips pressed to Randy's blushing cheek. What really got Phil was the look of absolute happiness in Randy's blue gaze, the look of contentedness in Stephan's eyes, it made Phil blush and look away, feeling that even though it was just a picture, that he was intruding, not meant to see such a sweet and tender moment caught on film between two lovers.

When he looked back up, Randy's gaze was on him, a slight grin on his lips. "This is my favorite picture of us… it was taken by his mother. He had taken me to meet his family back in Ireland… I thought it would be disastrous because… they thought Stephan was bringing a girl home to meet them… imagine the shock when it turned out to be a 6'4 guy instead… It was him coming out to them… They were actually very supportive… his mom loved me… his Dad said he'd have to get used to it but that he was happy that Stephan was happy. His mother took that picture of us after a family outing…" Randy explained with a fond smile as his finger idly traced Stephan's face.

Phil smiled softly at Randy, seeing him smile as he spoke fondly of how Stephan's mother went out of her way to cook them an Irish classic. How she joked about wanting to teach Stephan's girlfriend or future wife how to cook Irish dishes, but since Stephan brought Randy home, Randy would have to do.

He went on about how many Irish traditional meals he can now make because of that trip, thanks to Stephan's mother. He talked about the time he took Stephan home to meet his family in Missouri, how his father had rejected Stephan, yet his mother, sister and brother absolutely loved him and accepted him like a member of the family.

"Okay… enough mushy shit… let's watch some fucking zombies…" Randy murmured with a smirk as he popped the first disk in, clicking play once it got to the main menu.

Even though they were watching Phil's favorite TV series, Phil couldn't get John off his mind. He couldn't shake what Randy had told him about meeting Stephan's parents, he couldn't stop thinking about how his own parents, his own family would take John. He wondered how they would react if they knew he was gay. Would they hate him? Disown him? Would they accept him like they always had? How would John's parents take him? Would they be as accepting and loving as Stephan's parents or would they call him a faggot and tell John to ditch him? Would they disown John? Is that what he was afraid of?

"Oh ten points… Head shot." Randy chuckled as he watched a zombie bite the dust. He glanced over at Phil to see that he wasn't as into the show as he was, he seemed deep in thought about something. "What's on your mind space cadet?" Randy asked as he paused the show and glanced over at Phil.

"How do you think John's family would take me?" Phil asked absentmindedly as Randy chewed on his bottom lip. "Well… John's dad is a bit of a homophobe… so… I'm not sure about the rest of them but one of John's brothers are gay and they pretty much disowned him except for John so… my guess is not so well… But you never know. It's always worth a shot." Randy offered as Phil nodded.

"Wow… I didn't know that… That's beyond fucked up…" Phil replied as it dawned on him that maybe John was afraid of getting the same treatment as his brother. "It is. I hated going to see his dad and trying to hide what… who I really am for the sake of John not being judged for being a friend with a faggot… as his Dad loves to call us…" Randy answered as he shook his head before clicking play, an uncomfortable silence settling between them. He reached over and gave Phil's hand a comforting squeeze.

"For whatever my words are worth, I doubt John will leave you after everything you've been through just because of his shithead father." Randy murmured as he smiled reassuringly over at what he would like to believe was his new friend. Phil returned the smile, Randy's words putting him slightly at ease.

"I mean honestly… you not only have that boy whipped like I've never seen before but… think about it… why would he leave if he's trying so hard to get a second chance with you. Not even trying to win you over, he's just taking shots in the dark for a second chance with you… no guarantee at all that he'll ever get it… doesn't make sense for him to just up and leave for one person, does it?" Randy asked as Phil shook his head.

"You're right. It doesn't make sense…" Phil answered with a soft smile in Randy's direction as they both settled back in to watch the Walking Dead.

As they got into the seventh episode, they were interrupted as a delivery man walked in carrying a bouquet of red roses. "Is there a Mr. Phil Brooks here?" He asked idly leaning against the door as Randy groaned quietly and stood up, signing for Phil. "Thank you" he murmured as the man nodded and took his leave. Randy pulled the card out of the bouquet.

"To my dearly beloved, though we are far away, you're always in my heart and always in my thoughts. I will see you soon, I promise. Just sending you this to let you know I'm thinking of you. I love you, forever and always, to Phil from John with love." Randy read in his monotone character voice making it an actual effort for Phil to continue looking unimpressed. Randy had a lazy grin on his face as he passed the roses and card to Phil who promptly chucked the card on the table next to him.

"Ugh… he's seriously pushing his fucking luck with all this shit… I'm starting to gain an immense hatred for flowers… I swear…" Phil growled under his breath as Randy cackled. "Keep laughing… I'll pull a Lita and hit you in the face with these roses… I swear Orton, I'll beat you half to death with flowers… keep tempting me" Phil threatened as Randy simply smirked in response.

"You're giving me whiplash Brooks… One moment you're worrying about John giving up on you and the next you're cursing his name, threating to beat me to death with the roses he sent you to let you know that you were in his thoughts. You're a real trip." Randy muttered, snickering as Phil gave him his best death glare.

"Shut up Orton… I'm not keeping any of this shit anyways… I'll just throw it out or like I said a few days ago… I'll just re-gift it." Phil muttered as Randy smiled softly. He'd barely gotten close to the Chicago Native a few days ago, and even he could see right through him, he could read him as easily as an open book. He still loved John, he loved him more than he was ready to admit, be it to himself or others, his feelings for John were still there and stronger than ever.

'Denial is a bitch… Phil must get thirsty hanging out in Egypt all the time…' Randy thought silently, keeping his mouth shut as they continued watching the series, until a nurse came in to check Phil's vitals and replace his IV, telling him that his dinner would be delivered shortly before she made herself scarce. Randy glanced over at Phil in time to see the look of disgust on his face at the thought of eating more hospital food, He grinned as he closed his laptop and sat it on the table closest to the window, announcing that he was going to run across the street for some Starbucks and a foot long from Subway.

Phil was about to call Randy a jerk before Randy slipped him a piece of paper and a pen, giving him a wink. "You're a lifesaver Orton… I think I love you…" Phil murmured with a grin as he scribbled down what he wanted and passed it to Randy.

"Don't tell Stephan that." Randy warned with a smirk. Phil rolled his eyes as he muttered. "Totally not like that Orton."

"I know… just teasing… Your heart is already occupied anyways." Randy replied with a wink as he grabbed the piece of paper and left the room before Phil could respond, leaving the Chicago Native alone with his treacherous thoughts.

"Dammit Orton… you son of a… ugh…" Phil groaned quietly as thoughts of John began consuming his thoughts. He glanced around the room at all the stuff that was mostly from John, wondering what the older male was doing at the moment. He could lie to Randy, he could lie to Kofi, he could lie to John and he could even lie to April but he couldn't lie to himself… He missed his stupid obnoxious shirt; his bright ass pink ugly hat, his outdated jorts, and his stupid goofy ass face… He was missing John Cena… he just hoped that John was missing him too.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Across the states John Cena was having one of the longest weeks of his life. He wouldn't be able to go see Phil before Raw on Monday. He couldn't even see Phil after Monday because of the Tuesday taping of Smackdown. Hunter came through with that alternative script that Phil was completely written out of save for a mention or two about his "injury he suffered at a house show" a few days before Monday.

It stated that John hitting him in the sternum with the lead pipe on Raw aggravated it to the point that Phil needed surgery to repair the damage and would not be competing at Hell in a Cell. It also stated that the WWE Championship has been vacated and will be decided in a Hell in a Cell match between himself and Ryback. While John was relieved about the storyline change, it made his new schedule that much more hectic, having to be at Raw on tonight, and appear on Smackdown tomorrow night for a program with Ryback in a last ditch attempt to push storylines further to boost Pay per view sales.

He didn't have to appear at the house shows on Wednesday and Saturday, he had those days off, but even then those days he had to hit the gym to prepare for Hell in a Cell and a final doctor's appointment for his elbow to make sure he was ready to go, his final physical therapy session before the pay per view. He was dreading all of those events; all he wanted was a flight to New York, all he wanted was to see Phil, to hold him in his arms, to tell him he loved him, to tell him that he was the only one for him, that he was all he wanted.

John sighed as he closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall. He was already at the arena, getting ready for Raw to begin. Earlier Sheamus and Kofi had been nagging him to eat something before the show, seeing as he really hadn't eaten anything today... or really yesterday either. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, not that he didn't love his job or his fans, because he did, he just wished he was somewhere else at the moment.

He didn't have an appetite, nothing sounded good to him except for flying to New York to see his baby. That's all he wanted, but unfortunately he had obligations to fill and he was a man of his word. He would fulfill them and then after next week's Raw the first thing he was doing was booking the earliest flight to New York.

"You need to eat something John." Kofi urged as he sat down next to the tired Bostonian. John didn't even glance over at him as he muttered "Like I told Stephan earlier… I'm just not hungry right now… I'll probably grab something later on… maybe after the show…"

Kofi didn't look convinced as he opened his mouth to reply but someone else beat him to it. "Cena if you don't grab something to eat right now… I swear I'll brogue kick you so hard your precious kryptonite will certainly feel it fella... Now come on. Lighten up will you… after this week you'll be pestering your beloved in person rather than through mail order flowers… eh?" Stephan exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his massive chest and looked down at John.

"Stephan… Kofi I appreciate that you guys care about my well-being but right now… could you not… I just need some time to think okay?" John tried to reason with the two men, seemingly to no avail. A much smaller figure stepped into his line of sight, wearing a business "power" suit, giving him a cold pointed glare.

"Cena… I agreed with Kofi that I would cut you some slack and I've kept my word, but there is no way in hell you're going to sit there and starve yourself because your kryptonite is in New York, you're going with Sheamo, Kofi and I to get some food, now. As your boss, that is an order, don't make me kick your ass. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't." April hissed, sneering at him. John scratched the back of his neck nervously as he released a quiet sigh.

"Look April… I'm just not hungry… I'll get something after the show. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die…" John promised as he forced a smile.

"Yeah like I'm going to believe that shit? Plus even IF you did… what's open? Fast food joints? Gas stations? Geez Cena, I can't have you falling out on my show OR my best friend when he needs you. What good are you to take care of him if you get sick from all that garbage? How am I supposed to trust you with his heart if I can't even trust you to take care of your own well-being? Now let's go, now." April ordered giving John a death glare.

"Fine… I'll go… under protest… this is abduction… just so you know…" John muttered under his breath, making April smirk in victory as he stood and followed Kofi, Stephan and herself out of the arena.

"I know a great place to eat at anyways… Kaitlyn already has a table for us." Kofi said with a grin as they all piled into the car, him in the driver seat, April in the passenger seat, John and Stephan in the backseat.

It wasn't a long drive to the restaurant and soon all of them found Kaitlyn and took their seats, not before April greeted Kaitlyn with an overly friendly hug, it almost looked a bit more than just friendly in John's view but he shook the thought away, it wasn't really any of his business anyways. John closed his eyes tiredly as everyone around him chatted quietly. His thoughts were far too jumbled to bother even trying to carry on the lighthearted conversation around him.

He hadn't been sleeping well the past week as it was, mostly because every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Phil, exactly as the last time he had seen him, the day before he flew to Stamford for his meeting with Vince and creative. He kept replaying their last argument over and over in his head, knowing it was his fault. Every time he closed his eyes to try to sleep he saw the look of hurt shining in those dark green depths that he absolutely adored, he saw the bandage on his head stained with red as his body shook with agony, causing him to tear his staples .

He remembered Phil saying that he "should've just laid down and died", that he regretted taking Kofi's call the night of the accident, the call that arguably saved his life. John also remembered screaming at him in reply to those words that acted as spears, bullets right into John's heart. He didn't remember everything he said to Phil but he did remember telling him "don't you ever, EVER give up" and that "I don't care how bad shit fucking gets, I don't ever want to hear those fucking words come out of your mouth again!"

There were much more curse words strung along, and John could've gone on until he was blue in the face but he remembered seeing how weak and fragile his angel was, so with tears in his eyes that he absolutely refused to let fall, trying to be strong for both of them; he gently kissed Phil's bandaged head, whispering how 'sorry' he was before leaving the room to cool down. That was when he stressed his baby out… causing him to black out or something like that… When he almost lost him twice in one week…

Of course John finally told him about the nightmare he had while Phil had been in surgery, and that was the driving force behind him losing his cool at hearing those words come from Phil's mouth. He knew that he couldn't live without Phil at least in his life somehow, even if they weren't together, if he could see him consistently even that would work for John, though he'd be lying if he didn't admit that he'd much prefer the first option.

Just the combination of the nightmare, the real life scare of almost losing Phil and hearing those words come out of Phil's mouth made him lose it. At least Phil somewhat showed that he was willing to think about giving him a second chance to do what he should've done the first time around, all John had to do was prove that not only was he worthy of a second chance but that he would step up to the plate. That's exactly what John intended to do, step up to the plate he would.

John pulled out his phone to check and see if Phil finally replied to any of the numerous text messages that he'd sent. His heart jumped in his throat at seeing he had two text messages, hoping they were from Phil. He thumbed the icon, his face crestfallen when he realized they were both from Randy, clicking on them none the less.

Randy: "Things r going well John. Don't worry about ur boy. I'm here with him constantly. He's actually started to open up a bit… so just relax and focus on ur health… and this Sunday."

"Also… I'm picking him up some Starbucks and Subway… we both hate hospital food. That means ur ass better be eating too or else I'll tell Stephan to brogue kick u in the ass. And if I ask U know he will… He does anything for me. ;)"

John shook his head with a ghost of a smile as he typed his reply to Randy. "Tell him I love him. Ask him to answer my texts… Please? I really do owe you one man. And ur man, Kofi, AJ and Kait abducted me… They're trying to force me to eat so no worries… and btw Thank U."

John clicked send and sighed putting his head in his hands, looking almost like he lost his best friend. He glanced across the table to see Stephan too had his phone out with a smirk on his lips. John didn't have to ask to know that he was texting Randy.

"Relax John. Your boy is okay I promise… he's in good hands… real good hands... You have to know that." Stephan murmured quietly, giving John a reassuring smile and a wink. John looked down when he felt his phone vibrate, signaling he got a notification. He quickly turned his screen on seeing the text message icon at the top of his screen. He unlocked his screen, hoping it was a message from Punk but not allowing himself to his hopes too high as he thumbed the message.

It was another message from Randy reading "Geez Stephan told me that ur acting like a teen girl with a broken heart refusing to eat… I thought I was the queer here… and Punk said he's not here right now so to fuck off or something completely rude and uncalled for… just normal Punk…"

John smiled lightly as he typed up a quick reply. "Heh… that's what I thought too… then I met CM Punk and now Randall you're not alone… ;) Ask him to just please text me or something… I'm literally going insane without him Randy… just get me something… anything… Thank U." John clicked send as he stared into space, blinking as Kaitlyn nudged him.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, having not heard what she'd said, too busy thinking about getting this week over with so he could see Phil.

Kaitlyn laughed and replied "I said… you haven't even looked at your menu… the waiter is going to be back any minute so figure out what you're ordering."

John gave a curt nod and grabbed his menu. He honestly wasn't hungry, all he wanted was to be alone if he couldn't see Phil. Stephan looked across the table at John, taking in his tired appearance. He was getting bags under his eyes, almost like the man he fancied, his usually bright blue eyes were dull with angst and as they flew over the menu, they looked uninterested at the food. They looked like they were somewhere else at the moment.

Stephan sighed and pulled his phone out, sending a quick text to his beloved, Randy. "Tell Punk to text the man… he honestly looks sad… like a kicked puppy… it's almost painful to look at."

Randy replied pretty quickly with a single word response. "Okay."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Randy glanced over at Punk who munched hungrily on his sub, his eyes glued to the laptop screen, watching season two of the Walking Dead series. His phone sat next to him, still on the charger, vibrating every now and again and Phil didn't bother to waste a glance at it.

Randy sighed quietly as he reread Stephan's text message over and over trying to picture what Stephan saw as he looked at his best friend. John had never really been one to stay so depressed like Stephan had described and it honestly tore at Randy's heart to think of his best friend in that much pain.

"Answer him Punk." Randy murmured quietly, his deep voice slightly echoing in the small hospital room. Phil glanced up at him, blinking slightly as he sipped from his frap before sitting it down.

"What?" He asked just as quietly, watching Randy look away from him before facing him with a determined look in his icy cobalt blue gaze. "I said… 'answer him', he's going nuts Punk… he's actually depressed and according to Stephan, he hasn't eaten anything all day, Steph isn't even sure if he ate yesterday. He's withering away Punk… just send him something, anything." Randy pleaded seeing the look of devastation on Phil's face, one that was quickly replaced with one of annoyance.

"Fine… Ugh… he's such an asshole! I swear!" Phil growled as he snatched his phone up and typed a quick reply to John, clicking 'send'. "There! Happy?!" he hissed in annoyance as tossed his cracked phone and crossed his arms over his chest very childishly making Randy smirk in amusement.

"Yes. I am" He answered quietly with a grin. "If you answer his texts consistently… I'll bring season three of the Walking Dead… AND I'll bring you lunch, and some more Starbucks…" he continued as Phil leaned back on the bed with a slight smirk.

"Randall! Bribery will get you everywhere! Fine!" Phil answered smirking. "Thank you." Randy replied with a smirk of his own. Anything to make sure John was looked after.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Stephan had his gaze locked on John until he noticed John look down at his phone and pick it up before he typed the reply to Randy. "Thank you. Love you and see you soon" before sending it and putting his phone away. Kofi and Kaitlyn didn't seem to notice the interaction between Stephan and John but April sure did, as she looked at Stephan, raising her eyebrow. He shook his head and mouthed 'tell you later'. April smirked and mouths 'You better'. Kofi and Kaitlyn were laughing about some movie that had been on Netflix earlier, Stephan was glancing over the menu and April was eyeing John.

John smiled as he saw '2 new text messages', clicking on it to see one from Randy and the other from Phil. He immediately clicked on Phil's to read it. It read "If you don't eat, I'll tell Randy to tell Sheamus to kick your ass, then I'll tell Randy to kick your ass, then I'll let Kofi kick your ass, then I'll let AJ do whatever she does… violently. Then when I'm better and good to go, I'll kick your ass. So… Just shut the fuck up and eat some fucking food geez… Cena… I'm not fucking with you… I will seriously fuck you up!"

John typed in "Thank U" with a smile as the waiter came over and took Kaitlyn, Kofi, April, and Stephan's orders, waiting on him. "Erm… Mozzarella sticks…" He answered as April shot him a pointed glare. "Oh Mozzarella sticks, that's great. What else?" she asked darkly, daring him to argue with her.

John sighed as Stephan ordered for him, the waiter giving them all a smile before ducking away from the table. "You'll like it. It's really good." Stephan told him with a grin. April simply glared at him her message read clear. 'Stop testing me, Cena.'

John simply nodded his head, biting back a smile as he thought of Phil's text message. 'He cares about me! He still cares about me!' he thought to himself, barely containing his grin. As annoying as the week was, it might not be THAT bad after all.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**So there's Chapter 7. How am I doing? Let me know, please remember to review; it reminds me that people are waiting to read the next chapter. **

**~ Cal (Punker)**


	8. All Women are crazy

**PrincessofPunk8: **That's good to know. Nah I won't smack you. Well thank you very much. ^_^ I really struggle writing Cena and Orton as characters, maybe I don't connect to them well, but it seems that people like them enough so… Hey AJ is protective of her Punky. So unfortunately that clause now extends to Cena as well, so he better not test her patience. Lol Thank you.

**SETO-KAIBA-LIFE:** Thank you! Haha it's a funny line and that's so awesome! I hope you stick around!

**BrightAsNight:** LOL! I knew you would. You'll love this chapter even more. Trust me. He is adorable! :P I know Poor Johnny… I agree with you there LOL XD If only I found someone who could draw or manip… Damn…

**agd888:** Yep.

**takers dark lover:** I try Lol Hey Come on now… **BrightAsNight** would agree with me when I say, Girls talk… Girls gotta gossip come on now. Lol

**Guest:** Thank you, Exactly Lol Hope you stick around!

**ShippingEverything: **Thank you! Of course they are and John is the only one who's willing to admit his suffering though, Phil is so stubborn. Well John's got help from Sheamo ^_^ We'll see :P Progress is progress. Lol Thank you! Here's 8!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The week flew by pretty quickly, and already it was Friday, almost time for Randy to be taking off in a few hours for his flight out to Atlanta for the Hell in a Cell pay per view. He had his match with Alberto Del Rio on the card for Sunday. Phil was almost amazed at how sad he was to know that soon Randy was leaving him alone to his own devices, considering how annoyed he was when Randy first made his presence known in Albany. The two had grown pretty close over the past few days, learning new things about the other, realizing that they had as much in common as the differences they shared.

"Aw… You're not going to start blubbering on me are you? I said no crying dammit." Randy teased with a smile as he got everything together. Phil rolled his eyes as he thought up a good come back. "Hell no, I'd never cry over you of all people Orton, you should know that much… ha! I get my room all to myself, no more assholes messing up my stuff or… teasing me… and no more Cena hired henchmen forcing me to do stuff… I am sad about one thing though…" Phil muttered as he glanced over at the Viper with a slight pout. Randy smirked in response to the pouty little punk.

"I know. You only waste your precious tears on Johnny… And what's that Punky boy?" He asked with a teasing tone as Punk leveled a heated glare at the annoying nick name. "What? You can call John 'John boy' but God forbid someone call you 'Punky boy'?" He asked as Phil rolled his eyes.

"Firstly… I never cry… well… you know what… I'm not even going to dignify that comment with an answer. Secondly yes, I can call Cena whatever I want, because I know he'll never do anything about it and between you and me, I seriously think he likes it when I call him that… and thirdly you call me that ridiculous nick name again and I'll bust your lips." Punk replied warningly as Randy simply scoffed and crossed his arms over his lean chest looking unimpressed with Punk's threat.

"I'm just sad because now I have no choice but to eat the hospital food and drink their disgusting coffee… ugh… this is one of the worst days of my life… seriously Randall… you couldn't have picked a worse time to leave me here in this hell hole all alone… I will cry for that." Punk continued with a sigh as Randy snickered and gently hugged the smaller male.

"Don't worry 'Rick'… I'm coming back for you... as soon as I can, besides after this match it's not like they'll have any real use for me." Randy promised with a secretive smile that Phil easily returned. "Yeah, yeah 'Daryl'… go on, get out of here… beat Berto's ass for me… if only for the fact that it's his fault I'm left to deal with disgusting food and even more disgusting coffee… it's all his fault for stealing you away." Phil replied still grinning as Randy chuckled with a smirk.

"You know it Punky." He replied, wondering if he should or shouldn't tell Punk that he wouldn't be alone after he left, that according to Stephan and John… that April had sent someone to look after Phil after he left.

"I'm here… took forever to find this damn room though… Sorry I'm a bit late Randy, didn't mean to hold you up..." A feminine voice interrupted their conversation. Randy bit the inside of his cheek. 'Too late' he thought silently as Kaitlyn stepped in the room.

Punk blinked as he sat up straighter, looking at the two toned 'hybrid' diva, April's best friend, Kaitlyn. They were best friends; Kait and April were, though Punk was certain that there was a tad bit more than just friendship going on between those two, he never pushed it or questioned it. It was their business, not his or anyone else's.

"Ugh… you? What the hell are you doing here?" Phil asked sitting up and glancing between the two standing in front of him. Randy glanced over at Kait, willing to let her explain her sudden appearance. Phil raised an eyebrow as neither spoke, getting slightly annoyed.

"Well?" He asked again as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"April sent me because Randy has to go as I'm sure that you know. She and John both feel more at ease if someone they can trust is here to look over you." Kaitlyn finally explained as Randy pursed his lips, nodding slightly. Punk groaned loudly as Randy and Kaitlyn looked over him.

"Ugh… Really? Randall… Can't you tell Vince to fuck off and just stay?" Punk asked pouting as Kaitlyn scoffed and crossed her arms. Randy laughed quietly from his seat next to Phil's bedside. "What's wrong with me huh?" Kaitlyn asked as Punk continued pouting. "You're not going to be on my side like Randy is… you're going to make me eat hospital food cause 'it's healthy…' You'll be as bad as April and Kofi were." Phil explained as he crossed his arms and glanced at Randy.

"Great… you're really going to be a whiny little brat this whole week I'm here?" Kaitlyn asked as she narrowed her eyes at Punk. "I'm whiny?! Ha! Your face is whiny! Randall be a doll. Make her go away. She's annoying me with her face." Punk exclaimed as Randy snickered quietly mumbling "I could RKO her if you like…"

Kaitlyn looked insulted as she glared at the two men in front of her. "Orton. If you do, you'll deal with April…" Kaitlyn replied as she leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow and challenging Randy.

"Sounds good to me, go ahead Randall." Punk murmured with a grin. Randy shook his head, shuddering as he grabbed his stuff and stood up. "You win this time Blondie." Randy muttered as he gingerly leaned down and hugged the injured male before heading to the door as Kaitlyn smirked in victory.

"Randy… What are you doing? RKO her, Punt her… do something." Punk pleaded as Randy shivered. "Sorry Punkers, but I can't do it." He replied as Punk blinked giving the Viper a glare. "Why not?" he asked as Kaitlyn continued to smirk. "Because If I do, I'll have to deal with a majorly pissed off April… just so you know Punky… a pissed off April is a hell of a lot scarier than you on your best day." Randy replied with a smirk of his own as Punk gave Orton his best death glare.

Randy continued to smirk as he murmured "Is that supposed to scare me Punky? You remind me of a gray fuzzy little kitten… completely and utterly adorable… but otherwise absolutely harmless."

Kaitlyn giggled as Phil fumed at that comment, his face turning beat red, but whether that was from anger or blushing with pure embarrassment, Randy couldn't tell. He only continued to smirk as he checked the time and pocketed his phone, shouldering his duffle bag. "I got to go Punk. Be good for her. I mean it… she's here to look after you because it makes April and John feel better. Listen to her." He murmured firmly as Punk glared at him. "I don't need a damn baby sitter. Why do I keep getting treated like a damn child in some fucking daycare facility?" He asked as Kait replied "Maybe because you keep acting like one."

Phil glared heatedly at her, ignoring her comment as he turned to Randy. "You can't leave me here with her… she's going to kill me… you know she will…" Punk exclaimed with wide eyes as Randy smiled lightly. "What makes you say that?" he asked as he glanced at Kaitlyn who simply shrugged and shook her head in pure annoyance.

"Because… I know these things Randall… All women are crazy." Punk replied as he leveled a glare at Kaitlyn. "They were put here on earth to annoy the piss out of men, and let me be the first to tell you that this one… her kind is the worst of the bunch! They try to act cute and innocent but they're far from it. I know women… I know from experience, she's already contemplating on how to kill me. Either that or she'll take naked pictures of me when I'm sleeping and try to sell them on eBay just to spite me… Either way Randy… she can't be trusted…"

"Actually that's a great idea to make serious bank… and maybe women hate you because you annoy the piss out them… ever thought of that?" Kaitlyn murmured with a grin as Randy burst out laughing at that look of absolute horror on Punk's face. "Don't worry Punkers, if April couldn't trust her with your life, she wouldn't have sent her… but I'm serious. I have to go. My cab is on the way. Be good, and if you ever get bored, I left a magazine over there for you…" Randy winked as he nodded to Kaitlyn before heading out, leaving Punk alone with the 'hybrid' diva.

"Great… we're alone… ugh… this week will suck ass…" Punk muttered with a sigh as Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at him in pure annoyance. "Can you ever shut up? Or is that next to impossible for you?" She asked with a smirk. "You're lucky you're a woman… I'll let that slide… smart ass…" He shot back as he snatched the magazine Randy had pointed at.

"Better a smart ass than a dumb ass… Already bored are we?" Kaitlyn teased as she took a seat next to the injured male. "Just… please stop talking… I'm trying to enjoy the silence." Phil muttered as Kaitlyn rolled her eyes smirking.

The hours ticked by very slowly as one of Phil's nurses poked her head in to check his vitals. "Everything is looking much better Mr. Brooks. This must be your girlfriend, haven't seen her here before." The nurse gushed with a cheery smile as both Phil and Kaitlyn looked at each other horrified at the mere thought. The nurse disconnected Phil's IV, and the many machines attached to him.

Before they could straighten the nurse out she murmured "Mr. Brooks I think it'd be okay for your girlfriend to help you shower, I'll go and grab you some clean sheets and a clean gown, the shower is just right there so it's not a far walk but sweetie, we don't want him to fall, so help him over there. You should also watch him, kind of stay in the bathroom so he doesn't fall" before quickly leaving the room.

"So not happening..." Kaitlyn muttered as Phil chuckled. "You heard the lady… help 'your boyfriend' shower, BABE..." Punk replied with a teasing smirk of his own. Phil threw his blankets back and slowly sat up, grinning at Kaitlyn.

"I'm not helping you shower… no fucking way." She muttered with a glare. "Hey, April sent you to help me… to watch over me… so yes you are. Besides Randy helped me shower and didn't even bitch or whine about it… and if he were still here, he'd be helping me now… but seeing as you're the one here now and April trusts you with me… well you're taking over that duty." Phil replied with a grin. "I'm not seeing you naked. Just no not going to happen..." Kaitlyn mumbled making Phil smirk. "Who's being whiny now?" he asked as Kaitlyn replied "Still you Punk. Still you..."

Punk just stared at her with a grin until she groaned inwardly and stood up, wrapping a gentle arm around Phil's waist, slowly helping him stand. "Let me know when you're ready to walk. I don't want you to fall; April might think I pushed you on purpose or something…" Kaitlyn mumbled as she glanced up at the former WWE Champion. Phil smirked slowly and glanced down at the two toned diva. "I obviously wouldn't put it past you to drag me kicking and screaming down the hall and toss me down a flight of stairs to my death below." He murmured as Kaitlyn shook her head in disgust.

"Who the fuck does that? That's just cruel and… disgusting… That's foul, plain foul that you of all people would think me capable of that lewd… just despicable act. Even if it were you and you really pissed me off… I'm not that cruel. When AJ had to leave the night of your accident and she told me what had happened… My heart actually stopped beating for what seemed like 20 minutes. I was worried… scared whatever… So no, I wouldn't throw you down a flight of stairs Phillip." Kaitlyn admitted, Phil's name sliding out of her lips as the 'P' popped in a condescending manner.

Phil blinked, surprised that the 'hybrid' diva actually admitted to being scared for him, and all he'd done is tease the hell out of her, he was her equivalent of Jericho and she was his Stephanie. They lived and breathed to get that last insult, to win that argument. He actually felt bad for accusing her of something so heinous, so brutal, so heartless, feeling ashamed of himself.

"Sorry… I'm sorry… for-" Punk started but Kaitlyn cut him off with a smile. "I know. It's okay… You ready?" She asked as Phil nodded, allowing Kaitlyn to slowly lead him to the bathroom. She sat him down on the toilette seat and started his shower, making sure he had soap, a washrag, shampoo in the shower and towels for when he got out. She frowned when she noticed he didn't have towels, as the nurse walked in carrying a fresh gown, some towels and sheets and a blanket for his bed.

"Thank you." Kaitlyn said as she accepted the towels, watching two nurses start to remove the dirty linens from Phil's bed. She stepped back into the bathroom and pulled the door closed behind her. "Well… this is it… I can do this…" Kaitlyn mumbled as she started Phil's shower, helping him slowly remove his gown.

"Most females would kill for this opportunity you know… You see me half naked every week anyways, what the difference? I mean hell someone might think you were a lesbian with how deathly afraid of seeing me naked you are…" Phil muttered with a shake of his head, pulling his gown off as Kait handed it to the nurses outside before reentering the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Phil blinked when Kaitlyn didn't defend herself against his accusation. "Kaitlyn… You ARE straight… right?" he asked as Kaitlyn blushed profusely, knowing that at some point this moment was bound to come, hoping that April would forgive her for what she was about to say.

"Phil your shower is ready…" She murmured hiding her face from his view as she desperately tried to change the subject, not wanting to have to explain herself or April. The comment didn't faze Phil as he stood up with Kaitlyn's help, smirking down at her blushing face.

"Kaitlyn… you are straight… right?" He asked with a wide grin. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes refusing to take his bait. "Over here, easy." She mumbled as she helped Phil step closer to the shower. "Kaitlyn? Are you straight?" Punk asked again as Kait ignored him.

"Watch your stitches, don't get them wet, be careful." Kaitlyn murmured quietly as Punk smirked. "Kaitlyn... Just answer the damn question." He murmured as he stepped under the hot spray of the shower, moaning as he felt the water washing away stress, dirt and sweat. "I'm going to keep pestering you until you answer me Kaitlyn." He murmured.

"Alright… fine. Fuck… whatever is said in here, stays in here. Got it?" Kaitlyn asked narrowing her eyes at Punk. Punk smirked deviously as he slowly scrubbed his body clean. "Yeah… sure. Cross my heart and hope to die… now answer the fucking question… are you straight?" He asked again as Kaitlyn sighed and looked at the ground. "I guess I'm bi-sexual… closer to liking women a bit more than men…" She admitted as Punk nodded silently, gently washing his hair as he asked "So I've been a bit curious about… you and April… are you guys a thing or something like that?"

Kaitlyn blushed as she replied "Yeah… something like that… We've been a 'thing' since our NXT days on and off… we're kind of a thing now…" she admitted as Punk smirked. "I knew it. I totally knew it. You two were way too close to be anything but 'just friends'… I so totally knew it. I knew April was Bi-sexual… I just didn't know about you though." He admitted still smirking to himself.

"So what is it about you and Cena then?" Kaitlyn asked, completely wiping the smirk off Punk's face, his hands stopping what they were doing. Phil stayed silent, not wanting to answer Kait's intrusive question. "Oh come on Punk… I answered your question about my personal life… so answer mine." Kaitlyn pushed, smirking to herself. A long moment passed by before Phil muttered "What about Cena?"

Kaitlyn laughed knowing she had hit a sore nerve with Punk. "Are you two a 'thing' or what? He seems so sad without you, it's almost painful, kind of like when you see a kicked puppy and you just want to hug it until it stops being so depressed… Yeah that's Cena without you. So are you two dating or what?" She asked as Phil sighed quietly.

"No we're not dating and we're most certainly not a 'thing'. Far from it…" He muttered as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, closing his eyes to enjoy the spray of warm water on his still sore body. He tried to enjoy the moment of silence but the two toned Diva broke it. "So did you two break up or something? Come on Punk. Give me something here. I'm… how did you say? Curious?" Kaitlyn teased with a smirk, making the Chicago Native growl in pure annoyance.

"We were never together. We never dated okay? Never. Happy now?" Punk replied, still growling as Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow. "Bullshit. That's pure bullshit… Come on Punk, be honest with me." Kaitlyn continued to push the Straight Edged Superstar. "If you really must fucking know so damn bad Kaitlyn…" Punk started in a low serious voice, turning the shower off and ripping the curtain back in anger, glowering down at the Texan. Kaitlyn shivered at seeing the former WWE Champion wet and completely nude in front of her, shamelessly showing off what he had.

"Cena and I never dated. That's a fact. We are not a 'thing', fact. If you need to know, Cena treated me like his dirty little secret. He used me for sex… during and after his marriage ended. He'd call me, I'd go to his room, he'd fuck me through his bed with so much passion that I thought… I thought we'd be something… exclusive… an item… but no… he'd kick me out after he got his rocks off, and he'd go back to Liz. I'd be all alone… wondering what was so fucking wrong with me that I wasn't worthy of him…" Phil started as he leaned against the shower wall, a faraway look in his eyes as though he were recalling the memories and feelings he felt at the time before he continued.

"I was good enough to fuck… not good enough to spend time with… Not good enough to do anything with… just plain not good enough. I guess my body was good enough for one thing though… I was just a warm hole to fill for him… that's it… nothing more and nothing less. I didn't mean a damn thing to Cena… So now that you've torn open my fresh scars, are all of your questions satisfied? Did I answer everything?" Punk asked with a sneer on his face as he crossed his arms and looked away, but Kaitlyn saw the hurt flashing brightly in his green eyes, she saw through his look of annoyance.

Kaitlyn blinked as she took in everything Punk had told her, feeling her heart ache for the Chicagoan male. "I… I'm sorry Punk… I never meant to open up old wounds or anything like that I was just… I was just-" she started but Punk cut her off. "Curious. I know. Next time… don't ask. These things are better left forgotten anyways…" He muttered as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, masking his hurt, and his pure raw emotions from the Texan diva.

Kaitlyn stood up and helped dry Phil off, telling him that she would go grab his fresh gown. Phil simply shrugged and finished drying off as Kaitlyn stepped out of the bathroom, leaving him to his own thoughts, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He had a gnarly looking wound over his right eyebrow where his stitches had to be fixed, briefly wondering if it would scar once it healed up completely.

He had a healing gash under his left eye and he still had dark purple and brownish yellow bruises covering his torso where the steering wheel must've hit him. There were also bruises around his wound, scratches and scrapes littered here and there all over his body. He was still having issues recalling exactly what happened that fateful night of his accident, but the doctor has assured him that eventually it'll come back to him.

He stepped closer to the mirror, bracing his palms on the sides of the sink, getting a closer look at his wrecked boyish good looks. Letting out a quiet sigh, Phil dropped his head, staring at the drain, closing his eyes as he felt a migraine coming on strong. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, letting out a shuddering breath as his head started throbbing, sharp pains behind his eyes, his temples throbbing, feeling like Big Show was squeezing his head in a vice like grip. He slowly rocked back and forth on his heels, trying to will the tension away to no avail.

The pressure almost made Phil whimper in pain as he lifted one of his hands to grasp his head, taking deep breaths in hope that the pain would just simply pass. Just as his hand made contact with the cut below his left eye, he felt his chest tighten as he realized he was no longer in the bathroom in some hospital. He was sitting in a car with lights heading right towards him at high speed.

He took a shuddering breath as the truck hit his car. The sounds of metal scraping mental filled the still air, his head colliding with the steering wheel violently. His car flipped, thrown from the impact, throwing his body back against the seat, his seatbelt locking him into place as his car rolled and then finally settled on its roof.

His body was suspended in the air thanks to his seatbelt holding him in place. He could feel the blood dripping from his head, bleeding in several places. He glanced around the destruction that was left of his car, completely out of it, seeing his cell phone ringing. He felt like he was suffocating, he felt like he couldn't breathe, his head was killing him... He heard silence, then loud shrilling sirens; his heartbeat was pounding in his ears as people called out to him…

"_Sir! Don't move! Help's on the way! Just stay with me! You're going to be okay."_

"_I… I can't… Please… get me out of here…"_

"_Sir we're trying… What's your name?"_

"_I…I…I Don't know…" _

"_That's okay… You're going to be fine… Just… breathe. Keep Breathing." _

"_Can't… I just… Can't…"_

"_Sir… You need to stay awake. Stay with me. HURRY Up He's passing out on me over here!"_

"_I… I can't move…" _

"_You'll be fine. You will be. Just stay awake." _

Kaitlyn saw that the bed had fresh sheets and blankets on it as she grabbed the gown that was folded neatly on the bed and stepped back into the bathroom, seeing Phil leaning over the sink, his body shaking slightly. For a second it almost looked and sounded as if Phil was or had been crying with the whimpering sounds that were coming out of his mouth, his body trembling against the sink. She stood there for a moment silently, holding the gown in her hands wondering if she should give him a moment to collect himself. After all he did seem a bit upset after he told her about his relationship or lack thereof one with Cena.

"Phil?" She asked finally as she stepped up to him, waiting for him to respond, or do something, but he did neither. He stayed in the same position she found him in. Getting a bit worried, Kaitlyn stepped closer and gently laid her hand on his bare back, making him shudder, his body jumping. "Phil. Punk?" She called as he jumped, fully standing letting out a gasp as though he'd been holding his breath.

Phil blinked as he came out of his flashback, if he could call it that? He felt like he'd been under water and he just reached the surface, taking a deep breath into his aching lungs. Staring into Kaitlyn's worried brown eyes; he felt his knees going weak as he reached out for her. Kaitlyn quickly wrapped her arms around Punk, holding him upright. Phil grunted as he held onto the two tone diva, letting her lower him to sit back down on the toilette seat so he didn't completely collapse.

"Punk… are you okay? What happened?" She asked gently as she grabbed him a cup of water, laying the towel across his lap, kneeling between his legs to look up at him, waiting for him to get his water down. Phil gulped down the cup of water thirstily, finishing it off before looking down to meet Kaitlyn's still worried gaze as he mumbled back "I don't know… I was like… in a vivid dream or nightmare-ish flashback type thing… from my accident…"

Phil took a deep breath as he recalled what had happened. "Like it felt like it was happening again… I couldn't breathe… Someone was talking to me and kept telling me to 'stay with him' saying that I was passing out… I have a headache… a really bad one… I kind of feel dizzy." He murmured as Kaitlyn nodded silently. "Do you want some more water?" She asked as Phil nodded. "Please?" He asked as he handed her the styrofoam cup. Kaitlyn took the cup and filled it with water before she passed it back to him, watching him slurp it down just as quickly as the first one.

"Easy. You don't want to throw up…" Kaitlyn warned as Phil sat the cup down. "I think I'm okay now…" He murmured as Kait gave a curt nod. "Come on… let's get you dressed then yeah?" Kaitlyn asked as Phil nodded, allowing Kaitlyn to pull him to his feet.

Kaitlyn grabbed the gown and helped Phil into it silently. She helped Phil back to bed, calling in one of the nurses to hook him back up to the IV amongst the other machines he had. The nurse quickly hooked him up and told him that his lunch would be in shortly. Phil groaned at the mention of the disgusting hospital food, prompting Kaitlyn to look up at him.

"What? What's wrong now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, taking a seat and staring over at him. Phil grabbed the magazine Randy had left him and mumbled out "Hospital food… I can't take much more of it… it's disgusting."

"Well it's good for you. You need your strength back and food will help keep you healthy… It may not taste the best, but it's better for you than the crap you're use to eating. So deal with it." Kaitlyn replied with a slight smile at Phil's groan and mutter of "I told Randy this would happen."

Phil flipped through the magazine as Kait stood up and told him she was going to run to grab something to eat at the subway around the block, and that she'd be back soon. Phil groaned as he watched her leave, the nurse stepping in to drop off his tray of food. Just as Phil mustered up the courage to actually attempt to eat the food, closing up the magazine, a small folded piece of paper fell out of it onto Phil's chest. Phil blinked and picked it up, opening it and read the writing inside of it.

"_In case you ever get bored, I went ahead and programed my cell phone number in your phone. Feel free to text me anytime. Don't forget to answer John's texts… we do have a deal… Other than that I look forward to hearing from you 'Rick'. ;) – RKO (Daryl)"_

Punk couldn't stop grinning even as he swallowed his pride and forced the disgusting food down. He ignored the cup of coffee they brought him and drank the can of sprite instead, longing for a can of his beloved Pepsi, wrinkling his nose at the taste. A week of this crap? Hell did actually exist… he was living in it…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Randy Orton yawned as he walked out of the terminal. His plane had just landed and he was waiting for Stephan to pick him up from the airport. Stephan had a meeting with Vince and some creative members about the pay per view outcome in his title defense against Dolph Ziggler and it was running late.

Randy pulled out his phone, taking it off airplane mode and smirked as he glanced through his messages to see several texts from Phil. Through all those messages they ranged from the first one which read _"You sneaky bastard Orton… Got your hidden message obviously…" _to _"Oh my god… I'm dying here!" _and from there it just got worse.

"_This food is terrible… ugh… come back!" _

"_Why do I have a feeling you're ignoring my text messages on purpose, trying to make me feel like Cena does?" _

"_RANDY! Answer my fucking messages I'm dying here!" _

"_Fine… I see how you are… You're an asshole just so you know."_

Randy chuckled as he typed a single reply to them all. "Ur not dying, I didnt ignore u… I just landed and took my cell off A.P. mode."

When Randy glanced up after clicking send, he felt butterflies in his stomach as his gaze landed on his lover Stephan walking towards him with a slight grin on his handsome face. Randy met him halfway with a hug, blushing as Stephan grabbed his bags and carried them out to their rental.

"How's the fella doing?" He asked quietly as he put Randy's luggage in the trunk, being careful not to touch Randy how he wanted to until they got a private moment. Randy slid into the passenger seat with a sigh. "He's doing okay… still as stubborn as ever." He replied making Stephan grin.

"That's a good thing though. Means he still has his desire not that I would've dared to doubt that… the fire's still there." He murmured as he started the rental and drove them to the hotel room.

Once they were behind closed doors Stephan turned Randy around to face him, pulling the younger man into his arms. "I missed you Ran…" He mumbled into Randy's neck making Randy shiver at the sound of his voice combined with the warmth of his breath against his sensitive neck.

Randy tightened his hold on Stephan's waist, pressing his forehead against Steph's shoulder. "I missed you too Sheamo." He replied with a smile as they pulled away.

"So… you know what we have to do right?" Randy asked after a while. Stephan cocked an eyebrow at him. "Take John out to cheer him up?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"Maybe later. But no… We're going to help them get together…" Randy declared with a smirk. Stephan's smile fell as he watched Randy pulled out his cell phone and start making calls. He knew this was a bad idea, he knew that he and Randy should not get involved…

"Randy…" He called warningly. "You can't go around playing match maker… Let John and Phil settle it themselves, they'll be fine." He assured as Randy waved him away, motioning for him to be quiet. Stephan sighed and dropped his hands knowing that when Randy was adamant about something, he wouldn't give up or take 'No' for an answer. He could already hear John and AJ's voices telling him to 'Control his 'woman''.

'This isn't going to blow over well' Stephan thought as he ran his hands over his hair.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Thanks to all the reviews! 9 should be around soon. **

**~ Cal **


End file.
